The Night Terror
by Clockworker
Summary: The story continues! We last left off as our hero Nestor handed himself and the gauntlet over to Order, in a attempt to save his friends and others. What will happen now to the others knowing that he is gone and will Order proceed with his plans? Rated M for extreme violence and jokes that go over the line. Read and Review.
1. entering the world again

**Hay guys. It's a bit earlier than I expected but I'm sure it'll just do fine. Hope you guys like and don't forget to leave a review.**

** -Live, Love, Fight**

* * *

Day 1

August 9, 2014

It's been almost two years since I turn myself over to Order. It was just to save the other but I knew he wouldn't stick to the promise entirely. You see, there was a loop hole in the promise. We found this out a few days after I came back. I made him promise on the river Styx to not harm any demigods or come back to the campus. Little did I know that the Styx promise only workers for Roman and Greek gods. So now every child of Egyptian and Norse gods aren't safe. I had train hard to get back to the other universe to defeat Order, save the other me and make sure this never happens again.

I've been training mostly on my powers every child of hades could get… and more. I've practiced mostly on my gun skills and ignoring my other. I've master every to do with death and shadows after the first year and ignored the animal instincts. During my training I was starting to look like a child of hades. I had enough built to survive on my own for a few years. My hair gotten long enough to cover the side of my face but I kept my bangs cut and short. I grew a 2 feet over the two years and my eye sight had gotten better and changed from dark brown to red.

It was this day that Nico would give me my final test. He said I was to survive on my own at the bottom of the mountain and get to the summit in less than three days. He would let hell lose on me whenever he felt I needed a challenge. I survived and made it to the top in the second day. I probably killed over a hundred monsters on my way up.

He met me at the top and congratulated me with Mrs. O'Leary at his side and Loki. For those that are wondering about how the three changed it's something like this. I was so much trouble for the old man that he started to grow gray hair, Mrs. O'Leary seen better days and Loki just gotten a bit more mature.

We spent the rest of the day celebrating of my training being complete. We had a light party at Nico's cabin; Nico and I just had Cola and his special Violino Valtell. Since I couldn't drink and didn't want to. Mrs. O'Leary and Loki were having hamburgers. I ate all I could cause tomorrow was when Lupa would get Janus to open a portal to the other universe. Why Janus you may ask, well he is the god of doors so he could make any entrance and exits to anywhere and when.

When we finished dinner I head to my room for some shut eye. I gotten ready before I knew it I fell asleep. That's when something that I hadn't had in a year finally came.

I shifted back to the universe and found myself in pain. I tried to look around but I was too weak. I was able to see my feet. They were cut and bruised, and weren't on the ground. I mustered my strength and see my arms were being held by chains. I looked more around and saw that I was in my prison Order mentioned.

I was tried up, arms held out and the only thing hanging me so my feet didn't fall. My armor clothing was reduced to shreds, my stomach felt empty and I could feel my insanity being drained.

As for my prison room, I was held in a room full white light. It hurt my eyes and that was the only color I could see. I tried to break the chains but I was too weak.

I was about to yell but was cut off by a door opening. I looked forward and saw Braedon. He wore Greek armor that generals only wear. He still had his wings and his evil eyes.

He walked towards me and said "Alright Nestor, you know why I'm here and do it already."

I raised an eyebrow and spoke in a tired voice "Sorry but what do you mean?"

Braedon looked me in the eyes and started to get irritated "Do I have to remind you every time? The gauntlet won't work. It already imprinted you as its master and now you have to say you give it up your possession of the gauntlet."

I started to laugh, remembering what I've been doing over the year in this universe. I was being tortured if I didn't give up the gauntlet. Yes, I have been tortured to death but the room keeps me alive so I don't need to sleep, eat or worry about dying from the torture.

I spit him in his face and said "You really think I'll allow Oder or you to have the gauntlet, as if."

He cleaned his face with a rage and toke out his sword. He started to swing it around to build up momentum and said "Then go back to the hell hole you call home." He then swung the sword into my direction. I closed my eyes a felt the sharp cold blade going through my throat.

The shock was strong enough for me to wake up in the other world. I was strait up and sweating. I placed a hand at my throat and felt no hole. I checked in the mirror that was in my room and saw a faint scar.

"Shit." I said. The link is getting stronger. Meaning after a while they could kill me and not the other me. I pushed into the back of my mind and looked over at my clock. It was 7:35 a.m. I was to be ready to leave at 8. I looked over at my bed and saw some new cloths, a pair of shoes and a hat with a note attached.

I pulled it off and saw it was written in ancient Greek, I translated and it said the fallowing.

_ Hello son. I know I haven't spoken to you at all but I've been extremely busy trying to get all the souls in order. I gotten word that you'll be leaving to the mirror world or whatever you call it. I've done the liberty to make you some clothing for the trip so you wouldn't be recognized. Please be safe while you're there. I don't want to lose another child. Good luck and look under your bed._

_ -Hades_

I thanked him silently and looked under my bed. I found a black box rapped in wrapping paper. It was black with white skulls. Another note was attached saying "Happy birthdays, hope it makes up for it all." Under it was signed by my father. I unwrapped it and found two guns.

One was a white revolver. It looked like any old standard one but it had Greek symbols and it and one saying its name "Elefantódonto" meaning Ivory. The other was a black high powered hand cannon. It two had Greek symbols and its name "Lýkos Dánko̱ma" meaning Wolf Bite.

I mentally thanked him again and looked over at the clothing. There was a dark crimson red trench coat, a really dark suit that's lose enough for me to still run, a white button shirt with a crimson red tie, special glasses to hide my identity and a dark red hat with brown a brown cloth around the top; it was to hide my hair style and a little bit of my face. As for the shoes, they were dark leather combat boots. To top it all off the trench coat was able to hold onto the guns in the inside so it would easy for me to grab them.

I changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't even recognize myself. If I meet someone like how I was dressed, I would think they were a hit man or something.

I looked back at my clock and saw I had only ten minutes before Lupa and Janus. I walked out of my room and found Nico making breakfast. He saw me and raised an eyebrow "You like an old school vampire."

I laughed at the thought and sat down saying "At least I don't sparkle."

We laughed at that for a few minutes until breakfast was ready. I was half way through breakfast when we heard a knock. Nico opened it and found a woman with pale skin and white hair and in a white dress. Behind her was a greasy man with a cargo shorts and a t-shirt that said "Revolver doors are a marry go-round" it showed a cartoon person spinning in a revolver door.

Nico let them in and asked who they were. Nico shot me a look that me and the others shot Carlos with when he acts like an idiot. I realized who it was and got up and head to my room to get one last thing. I opened my night stand and pulled out the necklace Trina gave me. The wolf and moon still bouncing back the light in the room. I placed it in one of my pockets and headed back to the living room.

Janus already opened a portal and Lupa and Nico were just waiting for me. I walked out and walked over to Nico. I gave him a hand shake but it turned into a brotherly hug. I went over to Lupa and gave her one of my famous good bye nodes. I thanked Janus and I looked into the black portal.

I sighed and walked in, preparing for the worse. I kept walking until I smelled pine trees. I opened my eyes and found myself in some woods and saw that it was already nightfall. I didn't know where I was or where to go until I heard gun shots coming from the distance. I sighed and said "I haven't even been in this universe and I already have to kill someone."

I walked towards the sound of gun shots, hoping the one who started it would give me some answers.


	2. Old friends and new enimes

Day 2

August 9, 2014

I kept walking until I made it to a church. It was old and I saw tons of undead people surrounding a pale man with red eyes and a preacher's outfit and had a gun pointed at a girl tied up. She had black hair and wore a yellow shirt and blue shorts. The shirt had a patch on it that had a Greek omega Ω. I walked closer; knowing that the dead people… or rather ghouls wouldn't dare touch me.

When I gotten closer he turned his head at me and said "So, the girls back up finally arrived, to bad your far too late."

I was a bit confused "What?" I asked him.

"Everyone is already dead," he motioned his hands towards all the ghouls.

I wasn't really impressed so I just said "Hm,"

"But bot this little tart, but believe me I will kill her."

'Great' I thought 'a hostage situation.' I knew what to do so I just simply said "Neat."

"But before I could do that I have to kill _you_." He but some emphases on the word you to try and scare me.

I tried to then get his guard down by saying "Oh? Now, that would be intimidating if you were… well intimidating."

He growled "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no…" I then laughed a bit and continued "Yes."

I then quickly pulled out Ivory and shot him straight through his head. I looked back at the ghouls and said "Now leave before I get angry."

The listen and quickly dug back into the earth without a trace. I started to talk to myself "Well that should rape things up." I then heard a click of a gun and looked to my side. I saw the girl that was the hostage and had it pointed to my head.

I wasn't scared at all. Her hand was shaking and I heard her heart beat beating fast. I tried calming her down by saying "Oh ya, forgot about you."

She kept the gun pointed at me and said "Who are you and how did you make those ghouls disappear?"

I wanted to say I was Nestor and I just told them to leave. But I knew better, that and I wanted to annoy her a bit "I'm just a jogger out for a quick run and just asked those corpses to go to bed."

She didn't like the response and she pulled the trigger. Yes it hurt but it didn't kill me. I just fell to the ground unconscious. You see, I've gotten to the point as a child of Hades to not die. I would just get knocked out and feel extreme pain. I can die but it has to be at the hands of either a monster or of old age.

I woke up in a room. I was tied to a chair and my hands were cuffed to a table in front of me. I looked around and saw my two guns hanging to the wall, my trench coat on the table and so was my hat and glasses.

I was about to break the cuffs but stopped when a women with long blonde hair and a brown suit walked in and sat in a chair across the table.

She started the conversation and said "Tell me how you were able to get your hands on high powered Greek weaponry and to be able to send undead corpses back to the underworld?"

That's when it hit me. The lady was Gayle. Her voice sounded more professional and was probably 18 by now. I smiled and said "All you need to know is that I came to save your ass."

I saw the anger in her eyes. She ignored the little insult and responded "How so?"

"I'm here to bring down Order and the one who needs to do so as well. And to get some level of respect, I did save one of your people."

She nodded and continued "If you have come to help us then tell me your name, either you're a god or demigod and your other purpose here."

I kept my devil smile and tried to think of a name. My ADHD kicked in and just simply said "Dust, demigod and fun."

I'm dead. No way Gayle will let me live. To my surprise she sighed and said "Alright Dust, tell me where you got the guns."

"Classified… Now tell me where am I and your somewhat of an organization."

"You're in England, I'm not telling you where exactly and as for the organization. It's to save Norse and Egyptian demigods from Order and to eventually over throw him."

I nodded. At least now Nico's theory was correct. I dropped my smile and said "So, can I go now?"

She put her fingers together and said "Only if you join my organization. You said you wanted to bring down Order. Why not help us do so."

I nodded "Where do I sign up?"

She snapped her fingers and the cuffs unlocked. I put my trench coat, hat and my glasses. I grabbed my guns and put them back in their spots. Gayle then lead me back out and gave me the grand tour. Turn out the HQ is an old mansion that was about 10 story's high. There were tons of demigods and mortals in the building.

That got my attention. I asked her why she had mortals. She barely turned her head as she talked to me "We hire only to get more fire power to save other demigods, really their just spare blood."

I nodded and asked another question "Do you any Druids or Magicians here to?"

She sighs "No, they both died off years ago. You see, they had some disagreements about each other's meatheads on things. The druids wanted every god free to keep the world balance while the magicians wanted to lock them all up to keep the world in peace from. You can see what the outcome was. They both ended up killing each other."

Man, talk about warfare. We kept walking until we made it to her office. She sat down and said "Do you have any more questions before we show you your room?"

I nodded "Yes, who was the girl I saved and explain to me how someone can summon undead corpses and not be a son or daughter of a death god?"

Gayle kept her expressionless face "The girl's name is Trina Florin and as for the ghouls. Order has already imprisoned all Norse and Roman gods, so he gained more power and gave some to a selective few demigods on his side and other mortals that are stupid enough to join him."

I nodded. At least that explains the corpses and Trina. But what still annoyed me was the fact that I still haven't found Kevin or Carlos.

She pushed a button on a little intercom on her desk "Walter, please come and show or new recruit his room."

When she finished she turned back to me and said "You'll be going on another mission tomorrow with Miss. Florin. I expect you to be useful and not end up dead."

"Care to tell me what the mission is first?"

"Tomorrow." As she finished that word a wrinkly man in his late 40's walked in. He had a monocle and slick back black hair. He had a standard butler uniform and gloves.

He walked in and said in my general direction "Hello sir, please fallow me."

I stood up and fallowed Walter down stairs. We basically back tracked the whole tore I had. The only difference was that he led me to the bottom floor and led me to a basement. I looked down into the dark room and said "You're serious?"

He nodded and said "You'll have to earn a bed and other things. For now you have a chair and lighting."

"Wow, it's still better than any motel I've been too."

He nodded and left me alone in the hallway. I walked down the stone stairs and saw a regal looking chair with a night stand next to it with a lamp.

I started to talk to myself "still better than a motel."

I sat down and placed my arm in a position for me to sleep in and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. I had a dreamless sleep and woke up to the sound of the intercom.

"Would Miss. Florin and Dust please come to the office."

I sighed and got up. I didn't want to walk all the way there so I shadow traveled in. I walked into the shadows and exited into Gayle's office.

When I stepped out of the shadows Gayle had an annoyed look on her face, Walter was at her side and he kept his bland expression and Trina was a bit shocked.

I ignored them and said "If I'm going to stay you should know I like to make an entrance."

"Just," Gayle placed a hand on her forehead "Sit down."

I sat down at one of the spare chair and waited for her to continue. It toke her a minute to calm down before saying "You and Miss. Florin have an assignment in Ireland –"

"Oh, I never hunted down a leprechaun before," I said joking, hoping anyone would get it "You think if I shot it with my gun, lucky charms will exploded everywhere."

"Sweat Crist, just kill one of Orders men that overran a hospital and kill any ghouls they might have risen."

"Yes ma'am." Said Trina.

I nodded, know getting their angel. They're somewhat hiding their identity's from anyone so Order wouldn't come and kill them. Smart but a bit useless.

After the whole little meeting I had to wait like 3 hours before Trina was ready to leave and kill. I then had to wait another 3 hours to get on a plane and find the dam hospital. It was night fall when we finally got there.

We were at the steps before Trina stopped me and said "Alright, before we go in you have to promise to listen to my every order."

I looked down at her and said "Do you really think I will?"

She sighed and shocked her head, knowing not to argue anymore. She pulled out her pistol and obsidian knife and knocked down the door. She rolled in and shot a bunch of ghouls head.

I walked in and started to casually shot them. In a matter of minutes we already cleanout the first floor. The kill count; Trina got 10, I got 13.

On the second floor I had to save her from one that came at her from behind. I grabbed the ghouls head and smashed it into the wall. The blood was all over my hands and I looked over at Trina, she was a bit grateful. I shined a devil smile and pointed my gun at her general direction. I pulled the trigger and killed another that was creeping on her.

She looks behind her and rolled her eyes and said "Thanks but I can handle this myself."

"Oh really?" I asked shooting another that turned the corner "How's about on the next floor you get to kill all the corpses and I watch, I won't help unless you really need it."

She nodded "Alright, sounds like a deal."

We continued up to the third and final floor and found tons of corpses for Trina to shot. She shot down three before resorting to her dagger. She sliced through ten more before using more than her dagger. She started to kill them with her bare hands. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the floor and her hands and uniform.

After her little blood rage I stepped closer and said "Well call me impressed."

She flashed a devil smile that could almost match mine. I smiled back and saw something odd. I looked over at a corner that she was in front of and saw a corpse that was already dead. I got closer and saw it was different from the others. It had the same sort of preacher uniform the other guy I killed had and had a band on his arm that showed the symbol of Order.

I got up and sensed something. We weren't the only other people here. The aura I was sensing was familiar but yet a bit new. I turned around and saw a man walking to towards us. I sniffed the air around him and found the scent of candle wax and parchment. Something you would smell in a public catholic church.

The man looked to be in his early twenty's. He had a dark trench coat with and a suit you would normally ware to church. He had spiked up blonde hair, gloves and a cross necklace. I looked at it and I could tell it was made of imperial gold. He had two swords at his side and threw one of them at me.

I dodge but forgot that Trina was behind me. The sword pierced through her arm and she started bleeding. I ignored her a bit, trying to put my finger on where I've seen this guy before.

I didn't know how to approach him so I decided to go with the annoyance approach "Oh if it isn't the Catholic Church. And what's this, no little Timmy glued to your crouch? Progress."

The man smiles and said "Oh look what we have here," he had a light Italian accent mixed with an American one "A bloody heathen."

That's when it hit me. The guy's voice was far too familiar, it had to be Kevin. I mean who else would carry two celestial bronze swords and knew how to use them.

"Excuse me? I'm not a devil… well actually you could call me that but I'm not one sent from hell. I was though born from its king."

"Well then, may I ask you your name?"

"Only if you give yours first pithiest."

"Fine, I'll give you the curtseys. The names Kevin McArlem."

Called it. I knew he was the Kevin I knew but what still strikes odd to me is why he had an Italian accent and is catholic. I was about to say something but he cut me off.

"You have been chosen to reveal my existence to the world. You will witness what you'll see today and tell of t later, except you won't cause I'd killed ya." He then started to laugh a bit to try and scare me. Sorry Kevin but it ain't gonna work.

"Oh my, brilliant speech and unoriginal. That's totally from Boondock Saints."

"What," he started to get annoyed and mad "No it isn't, I came up with it a week ago."

"Whatever, we were her for the one of Orders men. But seeing the corpse in the corner, it looks like you handled it pretty well," that's when I heard Trina grunting in pain from her cut. I quickly tuned to her "Ya, ya give me a minute," I then turned back to Kevin "So what do you want? The nearest elementary school is at least 10 kilometers away."

"It's your corruptive claims," he then started to walk towards me "It is your evil that will be sought by with every breath-"

"Boondock Saints. Seriously you watch that movie religiously." I pulled a devil smile "Get?"

"Okay, you know what?" He started to get really annoyed "Fuck it, Knife."

"Hu-"I was cut off by sound of flesh being ripped. He impaled me with his sword and I quickly pulled out Wolf Bite and said "Boom," before pulling the trigger. I shot him in the heart and continued "Not a head shot but it'll do."

No, I didn't regret it. I knew I could just save his soul after this whole fiasco. I turned back to Trina and said "Come on, let's get you back to-"

I was again ruddily interrupted by Kevin. He slashed at my neck and unsuccessfully decapitated me. My throat felt like it was on fire and I knew it would hurt like hell if I had to heal it myself. Now if you remember what I mentioned earlier I can't die to other demigods or mortals. I started to stumble but kept my balance.

My head was dangling a bit but I was able to see whole in Kevin shirt. There was no blood. He then pulled it out a bible from where I shot him. Damit, the bullet was stopped by a bible. Trina then quickly ran away, pulling me by my hand. I could sense the fear in her as I was being dragged. I could see the fear in her eyes as she ran down to the second floor. She stopped running and started to walk, probably out of exhaustion.

She started to talk to my disfigured body, probably thought I was almost dead so she tried to calm herself down "I'm sorry Dust, I couldn't help you." She looked down. Starting to cry but stopped when a sword pierced into my arm.

I was in extreme pain. Now I had to heal up that wound and reattached my throat. There is a down side to this whole regenerate thing. It takes a lot of power to do so and it hurts like hell, that and every time I do this it's a day of helping my father. Meaning I have to clean after Cerberus and a hell other things.

Trina turned to see Kevin walking towards her. Trina was terrified of him. He was about to slice her when his sword was shattered. He looks near my head and finds Gayle with a gun. She had an annoyed and hatred look on her face "There won't be any more killing Kevin."

He smiles at her and says "Now why did you have to break my little knives?"

She started to get more annoyed "Don't make me shot you in the fucking head."

"Now, what do you want?"

"For you to stop killing my men. Ever since you joined the church you've been killing my men and practically joined Orders side."

"I joined it to get answers," he said clenching his fist "To find out why they toke Nestor and that glove he had."

"But you've been killing my men," She said angrily "Now leave or I will shot you dead."

"Please, I'm not scared of you. Besides, the only real challenge is dead."

She rose an eye brow "So the new recruit dust is dead, then tell me how you did it."

"I cut off his head and his body turned to dust."

"Hm," I saw it that in her eyes that she caught on to my little trick "That's step one, what about two through ten?"

"What?" he asked confused and I knew this is my perfect opportunity. I focused my energy and my head was engulfed into the shadows. I started to feel my body regenerating and believe me, it hurts.

Too Trina, Gayle and Kevin's eyes they saw the shadows forming a figure. It was seconds until the shadows finished. I pulled out Ivory and said "You've done goofed."

Kevin toke a step back away from me and said "How the bloody hell did you do that?"

I pulled out a devil smile and said "Fuck you that's how."

I saw the annoyance in his eyes and he pulled out the bible I shot and said "Alright, I'm done with you heathens." The pages in the bible started to come out of it engulfed Kevin. When the pages disappeared Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

Trina collapse in exhaustion and said "We actually survived it," she looked over to me "B-But how did you do that?"

"It's a blessing," Gayle stepped in and continued "A blessing from Hades. Only way to get it is by being a high ranking monster or a powerful demigod." She then started beam at me, trying to find out which on I was.

I smiled and said "I guess that's a success on the mission."

Gayle nodded and said "Come on then you two. We still have lots of things to cover."

I fallowed and help Trina up. I knew after that point I was going to have a lot more close calls in the near future.

* * *

** Hay guys, hope you all like this one. And just to give you a heads up I won't be updating for quite a long while. Something came up besides the death of my old hamster. I will probably be updating again in either late July or early August. with any luck none of the days but earlier. See you guys then and please do review, helps me to know if your liking the story.**

**-Live, Love, Fight**


	3. Brothers of Order

**I'm finally back with this update! It's probably going to be the longest chapter I will probably make. I'm trying a new style of writing if you think its good. and please do leave a review on what you think of the series. And as a promise I made in the last book I must keep to it.**

** Review:**

** Guest; More!**

**And so I will, I'm currently writing the fourth chapter and will be up later. And before I let you read on; HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

** -Live, Love, Fight **

* * *

Day 3

August 16, 2014

The past week was nothing but training a pity jobs. I breezed through their so called training and completed the missions in minutes. Probably because it was just kill orders men and this type of monster they were creating/leading and save these demigods.

Honestly it was boring as hell. That was until I finished the latest mission. Trina and I were outside the airport away from any praying eyes and ears. I was on the phone with Gayle on the other line.

"So how was the mission in Tokyo?" she asked.

"Oh I'd say 99.99% complete." I honestly let a Cyclops go. It was just a child and I couldn't kill it. Call me a softy and I will send you strait to Tarturas myself.

"Good, now I need you and Miss. Florin to come back to HQ. Our mortal and godly funders are coming for a meeting-"

"Oh they must really hate us." I said cutting her off. I mean really, we go through mortal soldiers and standard weaponry like copy paper.

"They do so I need Miss. Florin to stay at HQ as security; I had to send the other demigods out, just in case something happens. And you to stay in your room."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I started to joke.

"Christ, just stay in your room."

"And if I don't you'll send that guy to make me? What was his name again, Johnny Doesn't-exist?"

I heard her sigh in frustration and asked "What do you want?"

"First get the girl a new gun."

Trina started to cut in "But I already got one and a knife."

"Get that bitch a cannon, bitches love cannons." I said while dodging Trina's attempts to stab me.

"What else?"

A devil smile spread on my face "I want a 78" plasma screen TV."

I heard silence on the other end and Trina stopped her attempts of murder to try a process what she just heard.

"With Netflix." I said a continued part of my last request.

That's when I heard Gayle on the other end again "Do you want 3-D with it?"

I started to get angry and said "No that's a fucking gimmick and everyone knows that."

That was the end of our conversation cause one she hanged up on me and out flight was here already. It was several hours until we made it back to HQ and was told to go to my room with the TV already installed.

Before I went down I asked Walter on who was coming. He kept his simple old face and said "We have four mortal men that I can't bother to remember their names or company's they have. As for gods we have Hermes and Set."

"Isn't Set not trusted by the other Egyptian gods?" I asked him a bit confused.

"He was until 2 years ago. He is now trusted and is in charge of their funding to us."

I thanked him and headed by down stairs. Not knowing what was happening a few minutes after the funders came.

…

(**A/N: Nestor is telling these parts so there will be comments in here made by himself**)

Outside were two guys walking down a rode that led to the HQ. On the left was a man in a white suit and yellow tie. He had black shoes and long white hair and pale face. He had a clean face that showed no scars and he had on white gloves.

To his left was a man in a sort of punk rock police uniform. The color was a mix of black and blue. He had longish black hair and a police cap that now had the symbol for order. He had black leather shoes and tanned skin. He had scars and facial piercings. He had a missed matched eye color; one was blue while the other was green. He had his hands in his pockets and had black gloves.

They were having a conversation. The punk, is what I like to call him was really doing the talking. "I mean really, were having sex and the whore starts to hocked up on heroine." He had a Brooklyn accent "I mean really, who dose that?"

The other guys sighed and said "I don't want to talk about my girlfriend with you, brother."

His brother kept on going and to keep it clean I will not repeat what he said. Just know when he finished his brother got bit irritated and said "Brother, think of mother."

That shut him up for a few seconds and plainly said "I ain't jerking off."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. They were soon met by a yellow American school bus that cached up with them. It was a matter of seconds until the mortal guards asked "Halt, this is restricted area."

The punk brother toke his hands out of his pockets and said "But were giving these furan students a tour around England."

"Where they from?" asked another guard.

The brother snapped his fingers and the windows opened to reveal over two dozen guns of every kind pointing at them and said "Texas."

That's when the guns shot the four guards dead. When the body's collapse the brother pulled out two sub machine guns and out of the windows and said "All bitches off the bus, double time!" he readjusted the two guns he had and continued "I got a class assignment for ya."

…

A minute before the guards were shot dead, Gayle was in the meeting room with four mortal billionaires, Hermes in a suit and Set with a dark red suit. Gayle had her normal business suit and said "So what seems to be the problem?"

A bolding mortal man started "First there was one bill that was for some goats and was labeled under 'entertainment'. The note under it was I trying to paint it red but there's probably not going to be enough of these meat bags."

"So that's why I found my grandfather's car covered in goats blood crashed into a Dairy Queen." Gayle said with a board expression.

"And about that Dairy Queen." Started another mortal but was then cut off by Hermes "But first we have completes from a few 'people'."

He cleared his throat and said "There's desertion to public property," Oh ya, I destroyed one of the god's temples back in Greece when I had to get rid of a lot of Weevils. "Multiple pedestrians killed." So what, O Jay Simpson in this universe did that to and got a fucking Oscar for it. "And the sexual harassment." Alright. One; I was joking and I didn't do anything physically. And two; I'm not apologizing.

Gayle just rolled her eyes. When the Hermes finished, Set was about to say something when the building started to shake. The mortal men were starting to panic but Gayle kept calm and said "Don't worry; we still have the emergency helicopter."

That's when they heard an explosion above them and a mortal billionaire asked what it was. Gayle kept calm and said "That would be said helicopter being blown up."

The mortals were starting to panic again until Gayle's phone rang. She pushed a button for loud speaker and one of the guards answered. He sounded scared and said "P-please do not panic. It w-will all be o-o-ov,"

That's when the voice of the punk brother could be heard and said "Read the fucking scrip!"

"Over. You better be scared you b-b-bitch. I'm g-g-gona skull f-f-fuck you and, and."

"Finish it." The brother said angrily.

The guard was then crying "And smack you with my big godly chock. Now excuse me as I blow this guy's brains ou- Oh dear god!" That's when a gunshot could be heard on the other line and an insane laugh coming from the other end

It was coming from the brother. When he was calming down he said "Oh man, the guys fucking face. That's shits priceless."

That's when he hung up and Gayle quickly tried to call me. It was several seconds until I answered. I was sitting in my chair, surfing through Netflix as she was calling.

"Yes?" I asked

"Dust, get your ass up to the board room this instant." Gayle said angrily.

"Now you see," I wanted to see how far I can get away with not going to help her "I would do that but I was told by my boss, by the way she's a total bitch, to stay down here and not come up until the meeting is over. I was even bribed."

"Dust, you better get up here-"

"Can't. I just found Adventure Time on Netflix." I then put the volume up and played an episode. The theme song was loud enough to reach the phone and for Gayle to hear. After a few seconds and I heard her hang up, I put my hands behind my head and said to myself "Job well done."

Now on the other line Gayle hanged up angrily and quickly dialed a different number and yelled "Walter!"

…

The white suit brother was getting closer and closer to my room/basement. He passed by some guards and quickly sliced them to pieces. When they collapsed his phone ranged. He answered and said "Yes?"

"Sup bro, how your side doing?"

"Just killed a few guards."

"Really, you too? What's your kill count? Never mind, I'm winning." Reason why is that he just killed a hallway of guards and was sitting on their corpses while twiddling with a hand.

"The odd part was that they were guarding a basement. There has to be something good if they were guarding it."

"Alright, you check that out. I'm gona go skull fuck that head bitch. On second thought, skull fucking for all. Come here you ghoul."

There was then the sound of a ghoul grunting and the phone then hanged up. The white brother put his phone away and said "Well it's true. You can pick your friends but you can't pick your family."

He then looked down at the stairway and walked down. Sadly not knowing of his demise.

…

Meanwhile the other brother was marching through the hallway with the little army he had from the school bus. He started to hum a song that had swears from four different languages. It was then that the front row of his army was then sliced into pieces.

He turned and mumbled "What the fuck?"

He heard footsteps and out from the shadows came Walter. He had his gloves and thin wires at his fingertips. He stayed polite and said "Hello, I am Walter Anderson. I am the son of Mars and the legacy of Horus. I am the butler to my madam's organization against Order. I clean up the estate and take out the trash." He flashed a small devil smile as he finished it off.

The brother twirled his finger and said "Now aren't you the detention of classy. Too bad you pussy wires can't cut through this," he snapped his fingers and the men then placed shields in front of themselves "Now how thick is it you ask Albert, Well let's just say its half as thick as my dick. So you'll need an antitank rifle to even pierce it and I don't see a piece on your wrinkly ass."

Walter smiled and said "Oh Miss. Florin." Tina was behind the board room doors and had an antitank rifle on the ground, amid and ready to fire.

Before she shot she mumbled "Bitches love cannons."

She pulled the trigger and a small rocket shot out of the giant gun and pierced through the middle line of the army. It was a few seconds until the dark brother said "Oh gods that's an antitank rifle!"

The hole in the army was big enough for Walter to run and cut through all the soldiers. It was a matter of seconds until the army was reduced to nothing but limbs and armor.

The brother was about to run for it until Trina tackled into him and put him in a hold. He started struggling and mumbling something about her being a bitch and to get off of him and it's supposed to be the other way around.

Walter walked up to her and asked "Where did you learn that hold?"

She looked up and smiled "My boyfriend taught me this before he went missing."

He nodded and that's when the brother started to calm down and said "Gee wilikers sir. I'm sorry my brother, Weevils and I broke into your home and I promise that I will never do it again."

Walter stepped on his hand and the brother yelled "Geez can't you take a joke?"

He looked down at him and said "Everything you say pisses me off."

The bother smiled and got out of Trina's hold. He did a back flip and was behind another army. It was all the mortal guards, turned into ghouls. The brother laughed and said "Sorry but gota run cause you got a picnic with your old guards. Too bad all they brought only their rotting flesh, still better than potato salad if you ask me."

He then ran at high speed and passed Walter and Trina. Walter caught him by the arm with the wires and said "I got your arm."

The brother just keeps running as his arms gets ripped off he said "Then stick it up your ass!" He laughed in an insane tone.

It was seconds until he was inside the board room but stopped dead in his tracks. All the funders, including Set, Hermes and Gayle had guns pointed at the bother. He plainly said "Well that's not fair."

Gayle ignored him and fired the first shot. The other fallowed and soon the brother was on his knees, not dead but close. It was enough time for Walter to walk back in and looked down at the brother.

Gayle joined him and asked "Who are you and why are you here?"

He snarled and said "What happened to my ghouls?"

Gayle motioned towards the hallway. Trina was in a little blood lust. She smashed in most of the ghouls heads in. Her eyes turned from emerald green to crimson red. She finally released the beast for a short period of time.

The brother chuckled and said "At least I'm gona die with a raging boner."

Gayle stepped on his good hand and said "I repeat, who sent you and why?"

He looked up and smiled. He got up and Gayle stepped back "If I tell you he'll just kill me if you won't." He snapped his fingers and he burst into blue flames and continued "Now I'm on fucking fire, so it's fair game! I'm Anthony, son of Order. Me and my half-brother were sent here to kill you guys off. He thought it would be a good learning experience for my brother. See, he's a mortal with extreme power."

An evil smile creped over his face and continued "We know you got someone that surpasses his power. We came to kill you before you unleash it. But now I don't give a fuck," his eyes rolled behind his head. It terrified Gayle, but she hid the emotion.

The brother was almost ash as he continued in a deep dark voice "_Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal." _

His body then turned to a mix of blue and white ash. Gayle knees were trembling. It was years since she heard those words. She was terrified but she hid the emotion from everyone and said "Where's the other brother?"

…

Now I was sitting in my chair watching Adventure Time and that's when it was destroyed and so was the wall behind it. Out came the brother, his suit was still clean from rubble and blood.

I just sat there and said "That was. A 78" plasma screen TV." I toke in a breath in angrily and calmly said "So how may I help you?"

He just stood there and said "You are Dust. The one that walks on oceans of blood. The one that could bring Order to his knees. Blood and ash bringer-"

Wow, done like five missions and I already have a title. Though I was getting annoyed and so I said "God's work the shaft."

He stops and stares at me and said "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry but I like to talk dirty when someone is sucking my dick," I said in an annoyed tone. "I mean really, it sounds like a son trying to impress his drunken father."

That's when he ran towards me in high speeds. He had a knife made of imperil gold pointed to my throat as I had Ivory pointed to his forehead. I look down at him and said "Now be a sport and get daddy another beer."

He didn't like my response. He tried slash at me but I simply just kicked him away. He landed on his feet and pulled out a small revolver from his suit pocket. He started to shot at me and I had to give it to him. Some of the bullets did manage to hit me. I tried shooting Ivory and Wolf Bite at him but he just dodged them like how I normally do.

It went on for a few minutes until he said something that really hurt my head. "Face it," he said as dodging another shower of bullets "I have been trained to kill the gods and one of the most powerful demigod. Compared to you I am a god."

I stopped dodging and just stood there. My hat was shot off and my glasses were one the floor so he could see my face, if it wasn't covered with my oily hair. The statement he said hurt my head. He's comparing himself, a full blooded mortal, to a demigod that can rain destruction and possibly defeat many gods before they 'put me down'.

All I was able to say was "Really?"

He responded "Really."

And sadly it kept going "Really?"

"Really."

"Really?!" I raised my head up to reveal my face and now insane eyes. I placed my hands in a rectangle shape with both of my pinkies and ring finger not pointed out and said "Restraint level 1."

"Level what?" That was all he could say. You see, what I did was that I let the beast and the darkness every child of death has. Imagine the killer instinct and power of an animal combined with the limit less power, control and corruption of the shadows 'n' death.

I don't know how to describe how I looked when I did that cause I don't have mirrors in my room. All I know is that I had three black wolf heads coming out of me and their eyes, and probably mine, were a mix of dark black and crimson red.

Now, what happened next was that one of the wolf head extended and bit off the brother's leg. Blood was rushing everywhere as the wolf head now had a severed leg in its mouth. The brother started to scramble away mumbling "Got to get to the stairs, if I can only get to the stairs."

I started to get closer as he attempted to get up the first step. Too bad for him there are over fifty steps you have to take to get back into the first floor of the mansion. When he was on the second step I made my presence known by saying "You know how people say TV makes you violent? Well I don't have my TV and its making me pretty fucking violent."

He turned and had terror in his eyes, like a child first seeing the boogie man. He said in a trembling and scared voice "I, you," his voice cracked "What the fuck?!"

I put on a devil smile that can make anyone piss their pants and said in a demonic voice "What's wrong god? Just grow your leg back," as I said that the wolf head bit deeper into the leg and it tiered into shreds. He was still terrified as I continued "Summon your demons, fight me, hit me. Give me a hug."

He was still terrified as he said "R-really?"

My smiled depended as I leaped at him with all three wolf heads, hungry for dinner. The last thing the brother did was screaming in terror as I… Well I don't want to say. You too might get nightmares.

…

Meanwhile in the board room Gayle tried to call me. My phone answered automatically and all she and the other funders heard was the brother screaming in terror and me talking in demonic tongue. Kind of like how the hellhound in the campus spoke in.

Gayle stood there in silence. The silence broke when Set asked "Who is that?"

Gayle smiled. This was a good opportunity to do this get all the funding she needed. She started the sentence in a calm voice but quickly switch to a sly voice "Oh, that's Dust. This is what happens when he has to 'entertain' himself. Now what was our problem again?"

Hermes and Set were sitting uneasy as two of the mortal men started to say "Problem? What Problem?"

"Shut up and take our money."

_Three hours later._

Trina and I were called into Gayle's office. It was one of the only rooms not covered in blood or corpses. I was the last one in cause I was patching up my hat and cleaning my glasses. Walter was standing next to Gayle and Trina siting in one of the chairs. The room was silent so I said "So, how was your end of the stick?"

Gayle's left eye twitched and said "Trina had a little blood bath and doesn't really remember it."

Trina nodded her head and I just say "Aww, I missed it."

Gayle ignored me and continued "Walter killed a good number of brothers soldiers."

I gave Walter a devil smile and a thumb up. He nodded and Gayle continued "We also have gotten an almost unlimited funding from our mortal sponsors and literally an unlimited supply of weapons, ambrosia and nectar for our demigods."

I nodded and said "You're welcome." Gayle's eye twitched again. It stopped as she said "That reminds me. I have something to ask and tell you."

I stood still waiting for either a question or answer. It was a few seconds until she said "What do you know about demonic language and the hellhounds?"

I toke of my devil smile and switched to a more serious expression "I know well enough of how to speak, read and understand it and I know the hellhounds are creatures of canines that are from the underworld and are souls from human's companions that Thantonos didn't want to take. Legend to mortals say if you see it three times you will die the moments after the third one. Actual knowledge is that their passive to demigods unless provoked."

Gayle nodded and said "Now I want to know… who are you exactly and how did you turn into that… beast, know about the hellhounds and if you know this demonic sentence; _Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal?"_

I didn't move an inch and said "You don't need to know who or what I am yet. For what you call a beast, that to will be explain in due time. I know the hellhounds for other reasons I will not tell you and as for the sentence; _I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds_."

Gayle nodded and I saw the trust she had for me leaving. I quickly added "Just know that I am on your side. I want to end Order as well."

It didn't do much but it kept my trust steady. She then said "As for other matters the two that came were the Brothers of Order. The one Walter and Miss. Florin killed was Anthony Banister. His brother was a full blood mortal named Jerome Banister. They were half-brother, one with extreme, untapped power but childish antics while the other was more mature and had limitless power under his disposal."

"They were sent here to kill us off. Ended the organization before we could get somewhere they can't touch us. True they did crimple us but not for long. In two days' time one of our other high power demigod will be back with new mortal recruits and a few demigod ones as well. His name Jeffery and is our greatest swords master. I don't want you, Dust to be scaring them."

I smiled and nodded. I had my fingers crossed behind my back and said "I promise."

She nodded and said "You're dismissed."

Trina and I walked out of the office and back into the blood drenched hallway. I had to say, Gayle was being pretty professional. I walked down the stairs, away from Trina and head my way back to my room. I did lose my TV but I did get a new head ornament.


	4. Vacation in the south

** Sorry it toke a while to upload this. The late uploading may keep happening for a while until my internet is fixed.**

* * *

Day 4

August 18, 2014

For the next two days I was in my room asleep. When I mean asleep I mean I am out cold, for two days. Only reason why was that I was in a middle of another dream and if you know demigods our dreams are always right.

I was with Carlos, Trina, Gayle, Kevin and the other me. We were running in a dark tunnel. We just kept running until I heard the dreaded saying; _Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal._

I stood dead in my tracks and watched as the others kept running. I just stood there, starting to be engulfed in nothing but darkness. My breathing started to go short and my vision was gone. When I had my vision back, I was on the ground. I was close to near death. I couldn't move my body for it was in pain.

I just laid there until a big shadowy figure walked towards me. When it was close enough, I saw who I was. I saw myself. The real me, the one who dowel guns, not the one with the scythe.

He walked towards me and every step he toke the world around me was turning black. When he was a foot away from me, I lost my vision and I stopped breathing.

I almost jumped out of my chair when I woke up. My eyes were wide open and I was gasping for air. I calmed down after a few minutes and said "Oh my god… its orientation day."

I remembered the newbies would be here. I jumped out of my chair and ran up the stairs; I really wanted to freak out the mortals. I was almost to the briefing room when I was stopped by Walter in the long hallway.

He was standing in my way and said "Sir Dust, you said you would not scare the new recruits."

I smiled at him and said "Yes, I did but I had my fingers crossed." I then jumped over him and quickly ran to the door.

He ran after and as an attempt to lose him I tipped all the paintings in the hallway. Walter's job is to do butler things so adjusting the paintings is one of them.

It worked but he ran under me and covered the end of the hallway with his wires. I stopped; I was a bit hyper from the little chase so I said "Fuck the police."

I then dived into the shadows and shadow traveled into the briefing room. I stayed in the shadows and saw Gayle talking to all the new recruits with Trina. There was a man in front of them.

He had short black hair that was long enough to be tied into a small ponytail. He had a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He had thick dark jeans and standard combat boots. His face had a few scars and what made me feel like I knew him from somewhere; he had a Katana that I know I've seen somewhere before and a standard pistol.

Gayle was using the mist so she could say to the mortals "As you know this organization handles from the fallowing; Werewolves, Vampires, demands and other religious monstrosities."

To the demigods it was "As you know the organization handles monsters from Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian mythology, in clouding any other demigods/mortals under the rule of Order."

The mortals laughed at Gayle's little speech but the demigods kept a straight face. It was a matter of seconds until a mortal with a thick French accent asked "Do you really think that we would believe that bull-"

I decided to step in because for one; to shut them up, and two; I wanted to scare them. I stepped out of the shadows so only my arms, legs and head would pop out of the shadows and said "Hay kids, want to see a dead body?!"

It scared the hell out of the mortals. They kept screaming for a few minutes until Gayle yelled "Stop screaming!"

When they finally calmed down I asked "Wait, are these guys French?" They had the accent for it and some with mustaches were able to pass off as the stereotypic French stashes.

Gayle nodded her head and said "They were the only ones willing to take the job."

"We are really scrapping the bottom of the barrel here." I told her with honesty in voice.

The doors then opened to reveal Walter. He didn't show any signs of being mad. He walked to Gayle and said "Madam, I apologize. I tried to stop him but he said," he then looked over to the group and said "excuse my French."

"Some taken." Joked the guy with the Katana.

Walter continued "'Fuck the police', he then continued to head here and tip every painting in the corroder."

I started to laugh manically at the small memory that only happened minutes ago. My laugh was able to annoy Gayle enough to say "Now I'm going to get a headache going down that hallway."

"Speaking of headaches," Walter then toke out a letter "This letter came from Mr. Sullivan."

Gayle's eyes then flared with anger "Arnold Sullivan. What does that religious mother-"

I stepped in and said "Alright, now that's enough." I then toke the letter from Walter and ripped it open. It said that he wanted to talk to her at the natural museum of art in Italy. I repeated what the letter said to Gayle and she nodded.

She then dismissed the recruits but told the Katana guy stay behind. He stayed behind and asked sarcastically "What is it Miss. Boss?"

She shot him a stone cold look and said "Just because you were with us in the battle, that doesn't make us friends."

He raised his hands up in defense and said "Alright, calm down."

I started to snicker and quickly stopped when Gayle continued "Dust and Miss. Florin, you and Walter will accompany me. Jeffery you will stay here and keep an eye on the place."

I almost blurted out a laugh. She said his name was unknown but there she goes, mentioning his name to someone she hardly trusted. I held in my laughter and said "So we leave now or morning?"

She then made her way towards to the doors and said "We leave tomorrow," She was almost through the doors before she stopped "And Dust, please don't do anything retarded."

I gave a devil smile as a response. Her left eye began to twitch as she left. Trina soon fallowed and so did Walter. The only ones left were me and the little samurai.

I was about to shadow travel back to my room when he asked "So, how did you join the organization?"

I kept a mono toned expression and said "I was more forced than joining on my free will."

He raised an eyebrow as a response. I ignored him and entered the shadows. I shadow traveled by to my room and the last thing I heard him was something on the lines of yelling at me to come back and not act like a pissed preteen.

If only they knew my actual age. I think the outfit makes me look like a guy in his late twenties.

13 hours later

We made it to the museum in record time, and by record time I mean the time it takes Trina to find where our missions are. Really, every time we go to a mission we are always make it when its dusk or midnight. She has horrible navigation skills.

But really, Walter and Gayle were waiting on the second floor of the museum, Trina was to guide pedestrians away from the floor and I was to wait near the stairs and wait to see if there's trouble. But you should know by now I wouldn't listen to an order.

I stayed in the shadows a few feet away from Gayle. I wanted to know what they were going to discuss. Though curiosity wasn't the only reason I wanted to hear on this. I need to know what I missed in two years and find any leads on Carlos or where they were hiding this universe me.

It was several minutes until an old man in a white suit that could rivals Jerome Banister's, but he had one of those priest callers and had a glass wine cup filled with water, no doubt its _holy_ water. Next to him was a beefier version of Walter. I mean really, they almost looked like. But the other had a white uniform and he had scares on his face and had white gloves to cover his beefy hands.

Gayle greeted him and said in a fake sweet voice "Arnold Sullivan, it's been far too long."

"Yes," he said with an Italian accent "You're not the little girl that I use to discuss business about your failing organization."

"Well we can't all have enough money to pay for finances." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"And we all can't get funders from your _gods_!" He said in a mix of anger and annoyance.

I decided this would be a great time as any to come out and possibly give the old man a heart attack. I slowly stepped out of the shadows and said "Honestly, if you're going to have a dick fight against a woman you seriously have the worst handicap you could get. But like she said we can't all get the money your _church_ makes and to be able to afford a personal jet with a ten year old child in it. Which was paid how? Ah yes, by your kind donators to spread the word of god… all over his back."

That pissed him off really fast. He broke his glass cup and quietly yelled "McArlem!"

I looked past the old man and say the silhouette of Kevin. He when he was in hearing rang, for normal humans; he started to say "Let the lord praise me for I found the bloody heathen."

I quickly pulled out Wolf Bite and Ivory and said sarcastically "You brought me a present?"

I toke a few steps forward as Kevin drew both of his swords and said "Prepare yourself, for I will send you back to hell and lock you up for another eternity."

We were then both in battle stances. Ivory was aimed for his heart while Wolf Bite was positioned in a way where I could easily pistol whip him. As for Kevin, he had one sword in a defense position and the other in offence position.

We waited for one of us to attack, but neither of us made the first move. We just stood there until Gayle said "Dust, leave now. As for you Mr. McArlem; please do leave as well. We came in a matter of business, not to see two idiots fight to the death."

I lowered Wolf Bite and Ivory slowly. Kevin did the same. When we finished Kevin thought it would be a good idea to through a joke at me and said "Alright, I'll kill you later ya dirty devil."

I grinned as I was leaving and waved back at him saying "See you later you religious sociopath."

I walked down the stairs. I was then noticed by Trina. She was disguised in an Italian security uniform; it was like any normal police offers uniform, only the top half was yellow while the other was a dark shade of blue. She was leaning against the wall with a board expression but it quickly changed when she saw me. She raised an eyebrow at me and asked "What happened?"

I leaned against the wall with her and said "Me and the crazed Christian were going to kill each other but were stopped by Miss. Stick-in-the-mud."

Trina sighed and said "Why do you have to kill people when they're in your line of sight?"

I grinned and joked "Now, you should know by now that I don't just kill things that are just in eye sight." I was referring to the times where I was able to kill some monsters without using my eyes.

She rolled her eyes and said "You know, you really so remind me of someone."

My eyes widen in surprised. Good thing they were covered by my glasses. I kept my cool and said "Really? There's someone that's as much of a jack ass as I am?"

She ignored the sarcasm in my voice and continued "Yes, though he was a really quiet compared to you. He was a great guy; he always did what he could to help his friends and teammates."

I laughed a bit in my head. The other me was a lot more quiet and did do stupid things for others. That was his fatal flaw, that and the Beast. I could relate but the Beast he had was more powerful than mine, but he never truly embraced the power of Hades, like I have.

I bit my bottom lip and said "What happened to him?" I had to act like a normal person in this situation, so I had to ask the obvious question.

She stayed silent until I felt my phone vibrating. It was call from Gayle. "Yes?" I asked sarcastically.

"You and Miss. Florin may leave now. I don't need any more security here. That and I don't trust our swordsman alone in HQ by himself with newbies."

I nodded and said "We'll be off."

I hanged up and started to walk towards the exit. I heard Trina yelling at me and asking where I was going. I stopped at the exit and kept my back turned to her and said "We're not need anymore. She said to head back to HQ."

I was then pushed out of the way by Trina. She was smiling and said "Come on then." I ignored the burst of energy and fallowed her out.

…

It was several hours later when Gayle and Walter returned. I was in my room when I was called to Gayle's office. I shadow traveled in and was greeted by only Walter. He was the only one in the room.

I put my hands in my trench coat pockets and said "So, what do ya need Walter?"

He kept his stale expression and asked "Did you know you have vacation days?"

My eyes widen in surprised. I never knew Gayle would even let anyone take a vacation. She's always uptight about this stuff, so the only thing I was able to say was "I have vacation days?!"

He nodded and said "Yes."

That's when something clicked in my head. I thought of a loop hole to this and asked "Wait, you mean I could leave whenever I want, and not get yelled at over the phone? Cause that happens _a lot_." And I mean a lot. Whenever there's training, I always shadow travel out of HQ and try to get clues on where Carlos is and Order's HQ.

He nodded and said "You can go anywhere you like," He then waged his finger at me and said "Except Brazil. You are not allowed there."

I grinned and did a little bow of false gratitude and quickly said "Taking the bitch and the swordsman."

…

It was another several hours until Me, Trina and Jeffery made it to a five star hotel in Brazil. Only reason why I toke Trina and Jeffery was because Trina threw a temper tantrum and Jeffery snuck on the plane.

We were all dressed for the occasion. I just wore my normal clothing, minus my trench coat and glasses. Trina was in here old standard street clothes that consisted of a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Jeffery on the other hand a suit as well, but it was a lot lighter than mine.

When we were three blocks away from the hotel I could see the statue of Jesus off in the distance. I noticed other people looking in that direction and a joke came to mind. I told the others to go ahead with out. When they were a block away I cleared my throat and yelled in my best red neck impression "Jesus wants a huuuug!"

That's when I walked casually to the hotel, ignoring all the shouts and insults I was getting in English, Spanish and the occasional Latin. When I made it in I ignored everyone and head for the front desk. I then quickly checked the guy behind said desk. To any mortal he was a human, but through the mist he was a monster.

He was a Tin man. Literally a man made of tin. His 'spices' are mostly used as slaves for Egyptian demigods but use to be slaves for magicians as well. Now when they're by themselves, they would normally be working at anywhere with high standards.

I grinned and said "I'd like the penthouse suite and a standard room."

He just gave me the standard room key and said in a robotic voice "The penthouse suite is reserved."

I kept my plane expression and said "Do you really think I would believe that." I then flashed my Ivory at him. It was in my suit pocket and all I showed him was the holster.

If he could sweat he would be doing so. He then handed me the keys and said "Please enjoy your stay."

I nodded and handed the other keys to Jeffrey and said "Here's your room key. And before you ask; yes, I am staying the penthouse."

He was about to argue until I said "So you really want our boss to know you snuck your way here?"

He shot me a look before grabbing his luggage and keys. When he was gone Trina pulled me away to her luggage and asked "How come I have to share a room with you?"

I kept a plane expression and said "Cause believe it or not, if were attacked we could be able to make it to the little samurais' room and make an easy escape."

I did mean it. I wasn't planning on doing anything you perverts. She rolled her eyes and said "I suppose you have a point."

I grabbed my little bag and said "Let's just get to the room."

She grabbed her three backpacks and said "Right behind you."

I then led the way to our room. I was really hoping nothing bad would happen on this vacation. Too bad I was dead wrong.

…

It was almost midnight in Brazil but in the U.K. it was almost 3 a.m. and Gayle was in her office watching the news with Walter standing by her side.

She was surfing through news channels when something caught her eye. It was a broad cast coming from Brazil. In the back ground stood the hotel I was staying at. The news man was saying something in Spanish, which was one of the languages Gayle never learned.

She turned on the subtitles and her eyes widen after every word. The man was saying "_Gun shots were heard coming from the pent house suit just several minutes ago. Police have looked and saw a young American women and possible a man. Police have not yet known of his description for it seems the shadows in the room were hiding his face and clothing."_

After what the man said Gayle started to dial my number and saying "Why the hell did he have to go."

I was standing away from the windows while Trina was trying to look out the windows without being seen. That was when my cellphone went off. I answered and got an ear full of Gayle.

When I got her to calm down I said "First off, it wasn't my fault."

"Bullshit!" I could hear her hands hitting her desk as she said that.

I wined like a little girl, as a joke "But I was."

I heard her sigh in frustration and asked "Alright what happened?"

I smiled and tried to make it sound as ridiculous as I can "First I was chilling in my room like a boller," I was just sitting on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table. Trina was taking a shower when this all happened.

"Then these shmucks barged into my room," I playfully pointed to the five corpses in the corner. What happened was that five human S.W.A.T. guys kicked down my door.

"One of them yelled 'Get down on your knees!' and I responded with 'I wasn't your mother last night!' and they toke except to that." They did say that and I did say that insult. They then tried to kill me by continually shooting me. Two flaws to their plans; first they were mortal bullets so they would hurt so much to me and second I could heal/regenerate.

"But you know how that song and dance goes," Basically I healed the wounds when they ran out of bullets and returned the favor. I shot them all down with Wolf Bite.

"And I killed all but one of them," I said with a smile.

"What happened to the last?" I could have sworn I heard a hint of curiosity from Gayle's voice.

I looked back to the funny moment. The last guy committed suicide by shooting himself with his back up pistol. I held back a laugh and said "Pussed out like a bitch! Silver lining to all this; I can cancel my room service."

And yes. I did spend the next five minutes after the conversation to eat the bodies. I'll spare you the details on how I ate them but only reason why I did so was because it turned out Thantonus was captured a few days ago by Order. So my old man in this universe has to capture the souls himself. I decided to take their souls and now there was just meat sacks left on the ground. I left down my mental barrier that held the Beast. It ate them and I was able to get control when it finished.

When I was back I toke an apple from the fridge and toke a bite and started to speak to Gayle again, just to give the illusion that I still had some human meat in my mouth.

"So… you've been like quite for like five minutes… Oh I know why you're angry. It's because I went to Brazil isn't it?"

She then angrily said "Dust, but Florin on the phone."

I swallowed down the apple and said "You wana talk to- Alright."

I handed Trina the phone and said "If you need me I'll be going for a walk."

I was at the door when I heard Gayle yelling through the phone. I smiled and pulled out Wolf Bite and Ivory before leaving. I walked down the hallway and there were 20 mortal S.W.A.T. guys with SMG's. I smiled as they let me go halfway and said "Hay guys, how's your health plan?"

That's when I heard one guy from behind yelling and preparing to shot me. I grinned and before I started to shoot all of them "Apparently it's great!"

I killed half of them by only using four bullets from each of my guns. When the dumb half was getting killed the smart half ran for the elevator. I saw this and casually walked towards them. One of them was pushing one of the buttons over and over, probably thinking it would make it go faster.

I stopped when the door was starting to close and aimed Ivory. I then pulled the trigger, watching the pullet pierce through the air. It was able to get stuck between the doors and keeping it from closing.

I smiled evilly as they were trying to get the bullet out. When I was at the door they were screaming their heads off. What confused me was why they didn't use their back up pistols. I ignored the thought and pulled the door open. The bullet then fell to the ground and I launched at them, taking down the mental barrier again.

When I was able to get control again I was in the elevator with limbs everywhere and blood painted the walls, floor and ceiling. I walked out of the elevator and was then greeted by more of the pests. I smiled and tried something new for once. I pulled my guns out and made it look like I was going to shot but then flipped it in my hand and I was now holding it the other way around.

I smiled and charged at them. I dodged the shower of bullets and started to pistol whip them. I hit them in their temples hard enough to kill. I toke down all of them except for eight. They were about to leave until I summoned the shadows. The shadows then wrapped around my arms and I used them to push them out. The launch was strong enough to launch them outside and got them impaled by the top of eight flagpoles outside.

When I walked out and saw hundreds of reports and news crews. There were tons of flashes coming from cameras and a lot more S.W.A.T. team starting to surround me. Lucky for me I still had my hat and glasses.

I then heard clapping and saw a man in a suit a conman would normally wear. He looked to be Latino and had a cigarette. He smiled and said in a Spanish accent "If I knew you would make such an entrance I would have ordered some Union Jacks."

I smiled and said "Wait, did you do all this for me? Who are you?"

"I'm known by a lot of names but I'm mostly known as the Dandy Man and I may have told the policea that I would give them immortality to either exterminate or capture you."

I continued to smile and asked "And they fucking bought that?"

"Like Americans buying burgers." He said with a little bow.

I laughed and said "You cheeky dick-waffle," when I got my breath back I said "So, why did Order sent you and what exactly are you?"

He smiled and pulled out a deck of cards and said "I want to play a game with you Vampiro."

Wow, the rumors are getting crazy. Then again Nico did say I looked like an old school vampire. I raised an eyebrow and asked "So what are we talking here? Something like 52 pick up?"

He grinned and said "I was thinking smoothing like 52 cutter!"

He then sends the deck flying towards me. The cards separated and looked a lot sharper up close. I dodged them but he kept throwing a deck after another. It was like he was from the X-Men.

After the fifth deck I pulled out Ivory and aimed for him. But it was useless, he kept dodging them and I ended up shooting other S.W.A.T. guys… on accident of course.

I started to get closer to him and when I was a yard away from him I pistol wiped him with Wolf Bite. I hit him but he burst into cards. I swore and said to myself "So, he can make card clones?"

I then heard the sound of a deck of cards being cut. I looked around me and saw cards swirling around me. They were getting closer. I was trapped and the only words I could say were "Oh boy!"

I jumped of the circle quickly and the cards exploded. I was midair when they combusted so I was launched. I landed on the side of the building. I thought I was going to fall but when I opened my eyes I saw that I was crouching.

I looked at my feet and saw that a black aura coming from my combat boots. They were keeping me from falling. I looked around and saw that I was standing on the side of a building next to the hotel. I silently thanked my father and yelled into the crowed "Hay Dandy Dick! You missed me!"

…

Meanwhile a good mile away, there was a brown tent. Inside were some Weevils, enemy demigods and a few mortal officers. The Weevils were eating while the demigods were talking to the mortal police officers.

The chief of the officers said "Do you really think he could handle himself out there?"

One of the demigods nodded and said "Of course he can. And don't worry; you will get your immortality."

The chief nodded and that's when one of his guys walked in with a gas mask. He pulled out a gun and shot the chief and finished of the rest of the mortal cops. The demigods and Weevils acted quickly to stop him but were not quick enough. He then pulled out a katana and decapitated the demigods and sliced up the Weevils.

While outside Trina was taking care of all the mortal cops, monsters and demigods. When she finished she saw Jeffery walking out of the brown tent humming a French song, having a gas mask in one hand and his Kanata halfway in the sheath. When he was ten feet away from it he fully sheathed the blade and the tent exploded behind him.

Trina would have stood there all day, trying to figure out how he did that. But he snapped her out of the little trance and said "You might wanna help Dust."

Trina nodded and ran towards the scene of battle.

…

I then ran up the side of the building, hoping the little taunt would make him fallow me. And of course with my luck it didn't go as plan. He launched another deck at me. I tried to dodge it but it's kind of hard to leap to the side on the side of a building. I ended up getting cut and almost lost an arm.

I was able to lose him when I got to the top of the building. I healed the wound and started to talk to myself "Guy has magic cards and magic hands. How am I supposed to kill him?"

That's when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw that the Dandy Man just got here and asked "Tell me, are you a married man?"

"I believe that's your shtick." I said in a Brooklyn accent, I tried to cover my arm in my trench coat.

"Do you have any last words before I break you Vampiro?"

"Just a few," I then saw Trina climbing up the building and got an idea. I opened my trench coat and pulled out Wolf Bite and Ivory and yelled "Hit me with your best shot!"

He then tried to through a card at me but it ended up with a hole in it. Trina tried to shoot him but got the card instead. She tried to make it look like she planed it and started to shot at the Dandy Man with a SMG she loot from a soldier.

He sees this and uses the cards as shields. I waited for him to us up all his cards. When he only had twelve left he launched one at Trina. It pierced through the gun but she was able to drop it and not get cut.

I toke this opportunity and launched at him. He threw ten of the cards and they did pierce through me. I smiled and I had Wolf Bite and Ivory in the same position I had my hands last time with Jerome Banister. That's when my body started to get an aura. It was a mix of crimson red and dark black. It was from me mixing the darkness with the Beast and I was healing myself.

I then said in a demonic voice "Too bad, you activated my trap card."

I did the same thing I did with Jerome but I had the darkness over power the Beast. So I was mostly human. I looked at his face and saw the same look Jerome gave me. I smiled and said "Now show me your hand, Dandy Man!"

I launched at him. He then tried to jab me with his last card. I did the same with my right hand. It pierced through the card and his arm. Blood was rushing everywhere as he fell to the ground.

When he was down I transformed back and picked him up the neck. I used some of my power to keep him alive and asked him "Tell me. Who are you and what's was your motive?"

I saw terror in his eyes but he wasn't paralyzed by it. He was able to say "Like I said, I'm known as the Dandy Man."

"But what _are _you?" I asked more angrily.

He smiled and asked "Do you know the Philosophical Creations Myth the humans came up with?

I nodded. The P.C.M. was an ancient myth, to humans anyway, that told of how things were created. It was Greek but I barley understood it.

He smiled and continued "I see you are not fully aware of it. Many things were created when Order and Khoas started to make the world again. They created the basic things that would soon make the earth and everything that lived in it. Too bad they didn't count for anyone that could control them. The controllers of these things were not all gods. They were demigods, monster and humans. Most of them are dead except for a few. Doom, Discord, Dreams, Fear, Pride, Battle, Craft, Strife, Vengeance, Intemperance and Lies. You already killed Battle and Pride. They were the brothers that were sent off to kill you. I am Craft, hence why I control cards."

"That's Order's plan? To get these users and destroy the gods?"

He nodded "That's half right. He already has most of the users. He needs to get rid of the others and kills anything else that can defeat him. He will then take down the rest of the Greek and Egyptian gods."

I then yelled at him "Where and what are the rest?!"

"The last ones are Doom, Discord, Dreams and Fear. Your little organization already has the first two. The other is being tortured by Order and his right hand man. The other is hidden."

I got closer to him "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Oder would kill me even if I didn't tell you."

I then threw him off the building. He died before hitting the ground. I stayed away from the side and headed to some shadows. I when I was halfway towards the dark part of the building, Trina grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at her.

She was both pissed and confused. She narrowed me down and said "What the hell did you do and what was he talking about?"

I then switched to a mono toned voice and said "Nothing that concerns you."

"Yes it does." She started to jab me in the chest.

I ignored it and only answered the last part of her question with what the Dandy Man told me. She got annoyed and said "We better hurry and get to HQ."

We left the building without being noticed and found Jeffery with our stuff waiting at the airport. It was several hours until we made it back to HQ and were then yelled at by Gayle. Jeffery for sneaking on the plane, Trina for going to and I got yelled for going to Brazil.

When she calmed down I told her what the Dandy Man told me and she got worried. It was a few minutes until She said "If they have one that there torturing, it may be 'him' If they haven't killed him already."

I heard a sniffle and looked to my left. It was coming from Trina; she looked like she was almost ready to cry. I sighed and quickly changed the subject "But that also means Order has Strife, Vengeance, Intemperance and Lies."

Gayle nodded and said "Yes but right now we need to figure out anyone that has any confections to Doom, Discord and Dreams."

That's when everyone turned their heads to me, even Walter. I looked a bit confused and asked "Do I really look like I have connections?"

Gayle nodded and said "Not to Dreams but probably Discord."

I raised an eyebrow "How? If anything I would be connected to Doom."

Gayle nodded "It may seem like it but when do your little 'transformation' you change into a blood thirsty beast."

"Alright," I said tried of the conversation "but we still need to know if they have either Doom or Dreams. That and we need to look for Fear too."

"I may have an idea who it is." said Trina. She then shot Gayle a look and she caught on. I don't know who they're talking about but he must be important.

I ignored it and said "If were done then I'll be-"

That's when Gayle shot up from her chair and said "No, you have a lot of things to do to make up for almost giving us away to the media."

Damit, I thought she would forget that. I looked at her and said "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"You can't go on any missions for the week and just train until you sunk low enough into the earth and drown in the river Styx." She said angrily.

I nodded and left the room. I walked down to my room and thought of who would be the other users. If anything the other me must be a user too, but to what.


	5. Troubles in southeast

**Yea, its finally here! One of the many chapters I've been waiting to write! One hint... Carlos fans are going to be happy. R&R guys.**

** -Live, Love, Fight!**

Day 5

September 1, 2014

It's been a while since I actually done any work other than just training. All that got better was my shot with Wolf Bite, which isn't that much of an improvement.

When the week was finally over I was called to Gayle's office. When I shadow traveled in, Gayle, Walter, Jeffery and Trina were in already. I sat next to Trina and asked "What is it?"

Gayle kept her hands together and said "We found him."

I looked at her confused for a few seconds and said "Wait, you mean you found the user of Fear?"

She nodded and said "Not quite. You see, he's in Australia right now."

Trina gasped and Jeffery winced. I was still lost and asked "What's so bad about it, other than dying to wildlife and the heat."

Gayle shocked her and said "That's not the only thing. Basically it's the home soil of monsters. Saw a normal Cyclops is as strong as two demigods. If they were in Australia then that one Cyclops would be as strong as 10. Monster there are 5x stronger."

I nodded and said "Why exactly are they stronger there?" I was completely lost.

Trina jumped in the conversation and said "It's the equivalent to Tarturus, except it's in the mortal world and it's in the outback."

I nodded, still not really getting it and asked "So what, were going to send an S.W.A.T. team of demigods to get to him?"

Gayle nodded and said "In a way. You, Trina, Jeffery, Walter and I will go. I even talked it with Sullivan; he's going to get Kevin to join us. It was his idea really."

Dam, I was hoping he wasn't going to come but we are going to need him if we're going to get out alive. I stood up and said "When are we leaving?"

"Now," She snapped her fingers and the floor under us disappeared. The next thing I know is that we were all in a jet. I was sitting in the bake while Jeffery was trying to figure out what just happened. Trina was one the roof, probably scared of what just happened. As for Walter and Gayle; Walter was starting up the jet as Gayle was sitting Walter.

I looked around my surroundings some more and asked "I didn't know we had a privet jet."

Gayle stood up and said "We don't, Sullivan let us barrow have it. He said were going to need it more than him and he already gotten a new one."

I gotten up and headed for the back of the plane. Gayle saw this and asked where I was going. When I at the door I said "I want to see if he left the 10 year old kid here or got him out."

When I open the door, I was facing Kevin's neck. I look up at him and casually closed the door and said "Kids grow too fast."

Kevin then opened the door and poked me with one of his swords and said "Watch what you're saying heathen."

I was going to use one of my famous comebacks but Gayle steeped in and said "Kevin, that's enough. We can't have Dust dead yet. He can help us."

Kevin lowered his sword and put it back in its sheath. I smiled and went back to sit down. I wanted this trip to be over and fast. I was not looking forward to _try _killing monsters.

…

We all sat in silence for an hour until the jet started to rock. Gayle got up to the cockpit and asked Walter what was going on.

We were all able to hear him "It seems were being taken down."

I look out the window and saw what he meant. Another jet was after us, only it was white and Order's symbol on one of the wings.

I swore and said "You guys might want to buckle up."

They all did except for Kevin. He stayed still, trying not to get rocked with the plane. It kept going for several minutes until they finally got us.

The left wing was blown off and we were starting to spiral downward. Trina was the only one screaming. Jeffery was holding on to his seat while Kevin and I were keeping calm. Only reason why I am is because I could live through this, but not the others.

After some time listening to Trina screaming Gayle came out of the cockpit with parachutes. There was only five so one of us wasn't going to make it.

Gayle got hers on and said "Alright, get these things on now!"

"What about Walter?" asked Jeffery, trying to his on without needing to taking off the sheath for his katana.

Right on cue, Walter walked out of the cockpit and said "I do not need to stay. My time has come, as says the fates," His dull expression then stretched into a smile and said "But they never said I can't go down without a fight."

I knew what he was talking about and smiled with him. When Gayle got hers on she said "Were over Australia. When we land we all meet up at Helsinki. Good luck."

She then jumped out. I looked at the others and saw Jeffery jumping next and said "Get chance and luck guys!"

Trina was next. Before she jumped she was yelling in Egyptian saying. I think it was something about how cruel the gods are and some other stuff that was drown out by the wind.

Kevin jumped next and cheerfully said "I'll see you in hell."

I was next. I placed on the parachute and looked back at Walter and said "Good bye Walter."

He nodded and said "Good bye Sir Nestor. Good luck and please do find your friend."

I just stood there. I was shocked that he knew who I was. I was also disappointed that I wasn't able to hide it too. I was about to ask how he knew about me but he pushed me out.

I looked down at the ground and got sick fast. I looked back up and saw Walter using his wires to grab ahold of Order's plane. Next thing I see is both planes exploding.

I looked back down and saw I was getting too close to the ground. I diploid the chute and started to float down with ease… If dodging falling parts of two planes is ease.

…

It was an hour until I was able to get to Helsinki and meet up with the others. We were able to get a car and head for the outback.

Next thing I know I'm sitting in the back with Trina and Jeffery while Kevin drives with Gayle in the passenger's seat. It really did felt like old times.

We drove in silence until Kevin said "It feels like old times don't it owl face?"

I held back a laugh. That was a nickname Kevin use to call Gayle. Trina laughed and said "I forgot about that nickname."

I shook my head. I tried to forget those times. It wasn't my memories; they belonged to the other me. I tuned out the rest of the conversation and everything after that, I soon fell asleep and the curse every demigod has activated.

…

I saw nothing but darkness. I couldn't feel or see anything. I was only able to hear nothing but whispers. They were coming from left and right. I couldn't tell what they were saying; the only words I caught were '_discord, doom, dream, fear, revenge, sanctum, power, end and mirror.'_

That was the whole the dream. Sad I know and to any mortal or demigod it would sound pretty wired, but to gods and elders would think of it as a sign. I don't know really which one it is. I just know it went on for the whole dream.

…

I fell asleep in the car and so did Trina. Jeffery was still awake but he looked to be on the edge of being out cold. As for Gayle and Kevin; Gayle was asleep and Kevin was also on the edge of passing out and since this is a mortal car he can't go to sleep.

I leaned in a bit to Kevin and asked "Where are we?"

He yawned and said "Were just about 10 miles away to the outback. We should be there by morning but I think we'll have to stop in the town we're going to pass through."

I nodded "Yea, we're gona need to stay there if you're going to pass out in the next five minutes."

After that little conversation and me keeping him awake, we finally made it to the little town. It looked to be one of those old fashion western towns. Only this one had electricity, central air and Australian accents.

I was able to get Trina up while Kevin woke up Gayle but it toke some time getting both of them to stay awake. Jeffery wasn't a problem but I did have a feeling that he would pass out in any minute.

With our bad luck we were able to find a motel. Kevin had more than enough mortal money to pay for two rooms. Lucky for me the motel was actually nice… and that's saying something.

The rooms were to be me; Jeffery and Kevin in one while Trina and Gayle were in the other. Kevin and Jeffery got the bed so I had to sleep on the floor, but I refused to sleep on the roach infested floor so I just leaned against a wall and fell asleep while the two slept on a bed-bug infested bed. Again it was lucky that I was able to sleep in dreamless sleep.

…

I woke up to the sounds of screaming pedestrians. I ignored their screams of terror until Kevin pulled me out of the room with Jeffery behind me. I was about to yell at him until I saw what was causing the scare fest.

It was an android version of a Cyclops. Its left arm was robotic and so were a few patches here and there. What really gave it away was that on top of its head was a little station that held a scrawny old man. He looked to be pulling of the mad scientist look.

The two were reaching havoc and it was starting to piss me off. For one it looked like the little down dealt with him before cause they knew what to do and where to hide. Second the idiots laughter was getting annoying… and the Cyclops could shut up too.

We were halfway to the car until the little scientist started to yell "We know he's here! Hand him over and you will live!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. For sure he was working for Order; I mean who else would want me dead besides half of my old high school.

I looked a few yards ahead of him and saw a few mortals tied up. For sure it was his Plan B. I stopped walking and watched him ramble on how he'll destroy the town if I don't come forward. I laughed to myself at his confidence and that caught Kevin's attention.

He whispered "What the hell are you doing? We need to get out of here."

"What about the mortals?" I asked curiously.

"Not our problem." He said coldly.

I smiled and said "When you get your compassion back, call me and I'll listen."

He started to yell at me but I ignored him and made my way to the hostages. When I was a few yards away from them I yelled "If you're trying to scare me you should know I don't get scared by pipsqueaks."

The man started to twiddle his fingers and said in an American accent "So the rumors were false. You're not a vampire."

I sighed and rolled my head. That rumor was starting to get annoying. I crossed my arms and said "So who are you two? I'm guessing you came from a science fair and lost to a model volcano."

The little man laughed a bit and said "I am Dr. Pilatus; son of Vulcan. And this wonderful creature of my design is Rupert."

Rupert tried to speak but all that came out was stuff that a toddler would say. I raised an eyebrow and said "You found him in the sewers or in an alleyway?" With all honesty I was not trying to insult him. Most Cyclops are just dumped onto the streets.

That made the Cyclops angry. He started to yell but Pilatus said "Now, now Rupert. No shouting at your food."

I started to laugh "You really think… that science fair project… could kill me?"

After about a minute of sarcastic laughter he yelled "Enough! Come with us quietly and these mortals shall be spared."

"How's about I don't go with you and I be as loud as can be killing you?" I said while pulling out Ivory.

"Have it your way!" He yelled as Rupert positioned his robotic arm at the mortals tied up. Pilatus then pulled a lever and Rupert's fist launched off like a rocket.

I then ran towards the pedestrians and shot the fist as I was in front of them. I fired five out of six bullets in Ivory. The bullets were enough to make his fist move directions and hit the earth next to a mortal. He was alright but not Rupert.

He started to cry as Pilatus pushed a button that recoiled back into his arm. He started to laugh and said "Ha, your dead!"

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh, what makes you say that?"

"You fired every last bullet in your revolver," He smiled "All you can do know is run."

I smiled in returned and said "Yes. That would be right action but your wrong on two things. First I don't run from a fight and second I only fired five shots."

I laughed to myself as his confident expression slipped away. I wanted to show off some more and said "Besides, I have a second gun," I pulled out Wolf Bite and tossed it aside and opened the back of Ivory to show the last bullet and said "But I want to make this special."

I put it back in and rolled the barrel down my arm as if I was playing Russian runlet. I smiled yelled "Now, Hit me with your best shot!"

Pilatus laughed as Rupert charged at me. Right then it all went in slow-motion. I laughed to myself and thought "So this is how I die? From my cockiness and to a Cyclops? "I laughed some more and thought "No way my father is going to make sure I live from this."

They were halfway from me and I looked over at the others in the car but Trina and Kevin were running towards me to help. I started to apologize to them in my head "Sorry Kevin that I almost killed you… I take it back. Gayle; sorry for not listening to you. Jeffery; Sorry for not giving you the respect you deserved after the whole Brazil thing. Trina; Sorry for treating you like crap sometimes. Carlos; Your still a wimpy-ass child but I'm still sorry that I didn't find you." I closed my eyes for the last part "I'm sorry to the other me… I couldn't free you or stop Order…. I even failed you father."

I grinned my teeth as I heard Rupert a few feet away. I then pulled the trigger and expect me to get killed but instead heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes and saw a pile of dust and mechanical parts in front of me.

I looked down and saw Pilatus, trying to put the dust together. Probably thinking it'll help get Rupert back. He started to scramble away as I walked towards him with no emotion.

He started to get scared and stopped as I cornered him at Rupert's arm. He started to beg and said "Wait, if you let me go I'll give you 300 hundred drachmas... 400… 250?"

"You just went down." I said as I got closer.

"I'm a haggler." He said weakly.

I didn't change my expression as I kicked him in the face and stomped down on it. I managed to crush his skull. I kept no emotion on my face as I did so. When I went to get Wolf Bite off the ground I brick hit me behind my head.

It didn't hurt but it did grab my attention. I turned and saw a few people crowded together in an angry mob sort of way. I was about to say something until a woman simply said "Leave."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Excuse me? I just saved your town and you repay with a brick to my head and telling me to leave?"

She nodded and said "You are no better than the last ones that kept coming!"

My emotionless expression had some anger as I put away Wolf Bite and continued on walking to the others. I was halfway until someone tugged at my trench coat.

I looked down and say a little boy. He looked no more than 6. His face was dirty from the dirt. He looked up and said "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded but then a woman came and grabbed the boys hand to pull him away and said "Leave already!"

I dropped my smile and continued to walk. When I was in the back with Jeffery and Trina, Kevin started the car and drove out of the town. Everyone stayed silent until Gayle said "You didn't have to do that."

I nodded and said "I did, it was the right thing to do."

Kevin butted in and said "Well the right thing isn't always good."

I ignored him. I knew he was probably talking about the day the other me handed himself over. Trina then tugged at my sleeve and said "At least the little boy was thankful."

I nodded and thanked her. Jeffery tried to pat my shoulder and said "It's alright man; you did what you had to do,"

I sighed and looked out the window. I almost threw my life away in a stunt and didn't really get any thanks.

We sat in silence until I said "So how long till we find Mr. Fear?"

Kevin pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and said "We'll know when the car-"That's when the car came to a complete stop near the mountains and Kevin just continued "Oh, here we are."

I looked around outside and saw we were a mile away from the mountains. The sun was high up and there were no monsters in site. I stretched as the others got out. When I finished Jeffery did the honors of asking why the car stopped.

Kevin simply smiled and said "You see some monsters can interfere with mortal devices, hence why they can track demigods down through the internet and phone lines."

Jeffery nodded, probably ignoring him and said "Okay but where to now? Only place we can go now is between the mountains." He then pointed towards them.

I stopped stretching and walked ahead of them and said "While you guys argue I'm going through."

I kept walking until I heard the others starting to fallow. We kept walking until we were deep into the mountains and I heard some distant rumbling.

I look behind us and saw a heard of giant boars running our way. The boars were probably three times the size of a normal human. They were black furred and they were heading straight for us.

I turned and calmly asked "Have any of you every participated in the running of the bulls?"

They were confused until they saw the stamped behind them. Trina was the one who stated us to run like hell. It would have helped if Jeffery didn't push some of us out of the way and yelled "Every man for himself!"

I ran after him with Trina, Kevin and Gayle behind me. I had to say he can run fast when a stamped his right behind him. We kept running until we were all pulled into a crack by someone.

I kept quiet as the boars ran past the crack we were all hiding in. After a few minutes we all got out and I heard a voice say "You're welcome."

The voice sounded familiar. Turned out I wasn't the only one who thought so too. I turned and saw Carlos. He had the same greasy hair but was now a long enough to pass his ears. He had his blue shirt he always wore and his jeans were really ripped. He gotten a bit taller and lost his squinting habit.

Yea, turned out he wasn't really Asian or anything like that. He's actually from Kentucky and just had a really bad squinting habit when he was little.

I stared at him as Kevin shook his head and said "There's no way."

Carlos crossed his arms and said "It is. And I happen to be doing pretty well by myself."

"How exactly?" asked Gayle. I saw the anger in her eyes and could tell he must have gone missing a while ago.

"I've been surviving on nothing but some vegetation, normal wildlife and water. Plus this place is enriched with sulfur so it's easy for me to make my explosives and wore off monsters." He said with a smug expression on his face.

Now I really wanted to hit him. For both being smug and I just wanted to. But Trina beat me to the punch… Literally.

When she finished she yelled "Where have you've been?!"

I decided to interject since I did miss about two years in this universe and asked "Wait a second. What did the idiot do?"

It was Kevin's turn to say something "Well see, Carlos here disappeared a few weeks after our friend handed himself over to Order. He didn't leave a note or anything."

I nodded and asked Carlos "Alright, but why exactly are you here?"

He rubbed his arm where Trina hit him and said "I've set off to find him. I thought if Order wanted to keep him somewhere where we can't find him, it might as well be here."

I sighed and said "I'll give you points on trying but it wouldn't be here. It would be too obvious."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeffery as he was drawing something in the dirt with his sheath.

"I mean, this place is too dangerous and obvious to keep a prisoner. It has to be somewhere with high defense and where he could go anytime he wants too." I said placing my hands in my pockets.

"Alright we got that establish," said the now calm Trina "But where is the user of Fear?!"

"Right here of course," Kevin said, pointing down at Carlos "How else would he have survived two years out here."

"That explains a lot." I said as both an insult and a joke.

The others laughed except for Carlos and said "Shut up."

I stopped laughing and said "But really, we do need to leave. We found what we came for and remember, Order might know where here."

Carlos started to argue "Wait, why should I listen to you? Who are you any ways?"

"Oh yes." Gayle stepped in and said "Carlos this is Dust. Dust, this is Carlos. Carlos, Dust here can help us get 'him' back. He's proven himself to be trustful and powerful."

I thanked her sarcastically and said "Now come on. We might want to leave before the boars want round 2."

On that final note we headed out of the mountains and back to the car. I was hoping we were all able to fit in the little thing.


	6. A druken German pirate!

Day 6

September 6, 2014

We spent the rest of the few days getting back to HQ. Gayle was able to call Sullivan to send them another jet to pick them up. For the whole car thing we were able to fit but it was cramp. Lucky for us we didn't run into any other monsters out of the outback.

Carlos was settling in as Trina was training, Kevin was reading, Jeffery too was training and Gayle and I had to attend at Walters's funeral. I had to say some good words about him and so did Gayle. It was all a boring but I did miss the wrinkly guy.

The next day after the funeral Gayle called in the 'group'. Trina and Carlos were sitting while me, Kevin and Jeffery were standing behind them. We waited for Gayle to tell us why this meeting is so important.

Gayle stood up and said "Our missing scout finally reported in. Turns out he found out where 'He' is being held."

Finally, toke them long enough to find me/him. I think Trina Carlos and Kevin were the only ones showing emotion to this. Trina was getting excited, Carlos was barely matching Trina's level and Kevin was just smiling.

I was the one that asked "Where is he then?"

"He's being held in New York in the Empire State Building. He's on mountain Olympus as a trophy of his victory of running the Greek gods out." Gayle said with no emotion.

"Wait, you said they were run out, but where are they?" I asked a bit confused. I remember Nico telling about the thrones. How they were connected to the gods power. If Order had Olympus then he could easily destroy the thrones and end the Greek gods.

"There in the old Olympus. Believe it or not the old place still has power." She answered.

I nodded and Trina couldn't hold in her excitement. Either from knowing the other me is alive and they could save him or she really wanted to bash some head in, one or the other.

She started to jump in her seat and said "When do we leave?!"

Alright I was starting to get annoyed of her. When we do save me I'm going to have a talk with him… or myself… Whatever!

"We leave in 1200 hours. You have that time to pack all your weaponry, nectar and ambrosia." She said.

I nodded and started to walk out until Gayle yelled at me saying "And Dust, this is a stealth mission. We go in and then out. You cannot make a scene unless I tell you."

I nodded and left. I know I shouldn't do anything that would risk the mission but I couldn't help but do so. I walked one last time to my basement of a room. I sat down on my chair and waited for the hours to past.

…

When it was time to leave Gayle had gotten a mortal car that was to take us to the docks. I was in my usual clothing while Carlos was in his normal set up like last time in Brooklyn. Kevin was in his normal attire as well and so was Jeffery though this time he brought a bow with an enchanted quiver that was to never run out of arrows. Trina was in her was in the same uniform I first met her and Gayle changed into her old style of a T-shirt, jeans and brown hikers jacket.

It was almost like old times, minus Jeffery being there, Kevin being religious and Trina not flirting with me from time to time. I'm not complaining, I'm just pointing that out.

We were in the car for an hour until we made it to the docks. We didn't stop until we were a few miles away from the register docks and made it to another old dock. A man that resembled a pirate was waiting at the end.

He wore a dark blue trench coat. It was buttoned up so I couldn't see what else he was wearing beside boots, an eye patch and a captions hat that covered most of his dirty blonde hair. He was white, just like everyone else in England, but had somewhat of a tan and I could see something pocking out of his right pocket.

When we met him halfway at the dock he said in a pirate voice "Aar mates, welcome to the demigod do-docks." He was coughing at the last part. The little cough soon turned into a really bad cough that a dead cat would do.

After a few minutes of him spitting his guts out he dropped the pirate voice and said in a thick German accent "Ze voice is not good for ze throat."

He looks over to Carlos and asked "You, little boy. Do you happen to have a throught laungeg?"

He messed up saying throat lozenge so Carlos had no idea what he was talking about "What?"

"Throught laungeg, do you have it?" he started to get angry

"Umm." Carlos was starting to get scared. User of Fear my ass.

"Yes or no!?" He started to yell at him.

Carlos looked about ready to wet his pants until Trina stepped in and said "I'm sorry sir but what are you saying?"

He sees her and says calmly "Oh little girl, do you have ze throught laungeg?"

"What?" she asked confused.

I nudge Kevin to stop this before Carlos wets himself and get hit by Trina. He gets the signal and said "Es tut mir leid, meine Freunde nicht wissen, was youre sagen. "

Of course it was in German. The guy noddes and said "So no then?"

Kevin shook his head at the now disappointed German pirate. Try saying that three times fast. After the little apology the pirate finally introduced himself.

"As before, Welcome to ze demigod docks. I am ze captain of said sea and boatz. Most of my firendz and crew call me by me first name but you land lovers can call me Captain or if I'm drunk enough you can call me Captain Morgan Longbite."

I held back a laugh but Carlos couldn't. He let out a sinker but stopped as Trina shot him a look. Gayle went in front of the two and said "Good to you see again, how is Zander doing?"

He smiled and said "Ay lass. It seemed like only yesterday you were ze little girl I meet. The boy is fine, though he could keep hiz mouth shut at times."

That set my mind at a bit more at ease. At least I know Zander, another friend was still alive. I walked forward and said "So Captain Liquor, mine telling us what exactly are you going to do to help us?"

That ticked him off. He walked towards me and said "Little man you must not want your face anymore."

True he was taller than me but I wasn't afraid. I stared him down… or rather up and said "Go ahead you drunken German Cyclops."

He stared back at me and we stood in silence until he burst out laughing. He kept laughing and patted my should "Boy, you haz balls to stand up to me."

He stopped laughing and said "Now, I have ze boats you have asked for Gayle."

He led us to the end of the dock and there were three boats. One was a standard speed boat. The other was like a small pirate boat and the last one was an old moldy motor boat.

Captain then rambled on again "We've got ze standard mortal speed boat that's enchanted to not run out of fuel. Then there's my boat and then there's Karl's old boat. As requested by Gayle I will decide who gets what. Gayle, ze catholic man, ze short haired John Lenin and ze Oozy Osborn looking mother fucker will come on my boat. While the little girl goes on ze mortal speed boat and the little boy goes on Karl's."

I let the Oozy thing slide. I looked over to Carlos; he had a worried expression and said "But the things old and covered in moss."

"I know fits doesn't it?"

I held back a laugh. I had to give it to this guy, he's pretty funny. Though something was odd about him. It's either that old feeling I kept getting before when I meet someone in this universe or the thing sticking out of his pocket.

As he was helping Trina on her boat and forcing Carlos on his, I went over to Gayle and asked what his deal was and how she met him.

She sighed and said "Back when Order got what he wanted, the U.S. wasn't safe anymore. I stole a mortal boat and sailed to anywhere that Order's men couldn't reach. On the fifth day there was a storm and my boat was destroyed. I would have been dead if he's ship wasn't passing by. As for his deal; His name is Richard, Son of Ares and legacy of Neptune. He's a powerful demigod; he could probably match your power. Though he does have a curse; he is to forever stay near the ocean or he will die. I owe him my life and he owes me a hell lot of money for repairs of his ship."

I nodded. No wonder he gave us nicknames but called her by her actual name. When Richard finished he walked over and said "Alright, one rule for ze three of you." He pointed at me, Kevin and Jeffery.

"You do what I say when I say it." He said in his best American accent. He probably thought it would get though Kevin's and my head. We both nodded and on that note he led us up.

The boat was nothing special. It looked like any other mortal fishing boat. Minus him having over hundreds of both mortal and celestial bronze harpoons and small assortments of guns. Other than that it was like any other normal boat.

I was looking around when Richard yelled in his pirate voice "Set sail ye land! For the sea is ours!"

Me and Kevin signaled Trina and Carlos to start up their boats. As they did so Richard started to cough like a mad man again and yelled as the boat was leaving the docks "For ze the love of ze gods, give me a throught laungeg!"

…

It was several hours since we left the U.K. and into the sea. I was board out of my mind until I heard a beeping coming from Carlos' boat. I looked behind us and saw a small green explosion. That's when I saw something fly into the air and land in Trina's boat.

Then there was the sound of Trina shrieking and the whimper Carlos always makes when he's hurt badly. So let's see; explosion and probably a hit from Trina. He gets away with the whimper this time.

I walked to the where Richard was steering and asked "Why did Carlos' boat explode?"

"Who?" he asked; not looking back at me.

"The little boy, why did his boat explode?"

"Oh yes. Karl's ship was old and its fuel was Greek fire. I haven't changed the fuel in a few years so it was bound to explode."

"Okay." I then left him and held back a laugh. I then headed back to the front of the boat until I heard another explosion. I heard Carlos and Trina scream and a splat.

I run to the back of the boat and saw them both on the floor. Trina wasn't hurt, and then again Carlos did break her fall. Turned out Trina's boat also ran on Greek fire and Richard never bothered to change its fuel too.

I helped them below deck were Kevin was reading the same bible I shot, Gayle was too reading but it was book written in accent Greek and Jeffery was carving some spare wood with his katana.

I went back up and went back to staring towards the horizon.

…

I dozed off and woke up to the sound of more explosions. I jumped and saw that it was dusk and New York was on the horizon. That and a pirate ship was attempting to dock us.

I ran into the steering room and say Richard stopping the boat and grinding his teeth. I rush over to him and asked "Captain, why are you stopping the ship? We need to get out of here."

He shook his head and said angrily "No use running when zey can chase you. We have to drive them away. Go get ze ones below deck and be ready to fight. Don't worry about me."

"Wait, these are Order's men right?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled back and said "Save some skulls for me."

I ran out and made it below deck without them spotting me. Everyone was sleep… Was until I shot a harpoon with Wolf Bite and it made a loud and ear piercing sound that woke them up in seconds.

Before they can yell at me I said "No time to argue. The ships being boarded by Order's pirate men and were going to have some fun."

Trina, Kevin and Jeffery were the only ones that smiled and grabbed their weapons. Gayle and Carlos sighed as they got theirs. Gayle had a celestial sword and Carlos toke a harpoon.

I led them up and saw a few demigods board the ship. I smile and said in my best pirate voice "Aar, what ye be doing on me ship?"

They looked over at my direction and toke out swords, a gun and a bow already ready to fire. I smiled and said "You can either jump overboard now or get your heads blown off in 5 seconds."

My threat pissed off the bow and gun slinger. They both fire and I simply dodged both. I then pulled out Ivory and shot three of their heads. The fourth guy got scared and tried to go overboard but as he jumped I shot his head clean of.

The others then got out and saw what bodies. Gayle sighed and asked "Why did you do that?"

"I told them to either jump overboard or get their heads blown off in five seconds. Three of them didn't jump so I killed them."

"And the other?" She motioned to the headless body that was hanging on the side by its foot.

I smiled and said "He tried to jump overboard but it was five seconds later so he had to get what he disserved."

She sighed in annoyance and Richard came out of the steering room and saw the bodies. He walked over to us and said "Who started ze party without me?"

"Guilty." I said, raising my hand and still keeping my smile.

Richard chuckled and said "Though ze party must go on ze other ship."

I nodded and said "Alright but I have a plane. Kevin, Gayle and Trina distract everyone on that ship while Jeffery takes Carlos below deck to blow it up, finally you and I will head for the captains quarters and kill him. Does that sound fine to you?" I asked Gayle.

She nodded and said "Then what are we waiting?"

Richard then got to the edge of his boat and pulled out a harpoon with a rope at one end from his trench coat. He threw it to the highest point of the enemy ship and asked "Who's willing to be Tarzan?"

We all looked to Kevin. He sighed and grabbed the rope. As he sung Gayle told Trina to get to the ship too. Trina leaped to the ship while Gayle went on the unstable plank Order's men put. She turned invisible and that's when I mumbled "Oh yea. Forgot she could do that."

"What?" Carlos asked. Damn it he heard. I didn't look at him and said to Richard "Come on Liquor Patch, we have a party to crash."

I pulled out Ivory and Wolf Bite as I leaped to the ship and already got corned by five of Order's men. I quickly look around and saw it was only demigods here. It seemed odd until I realized how weird it would be if there was Cyclops and other monsters that didn't belong on a ship.

I smiled and said "I know it looks bad but let me just explain."

I shot the five down as Richard made his way past the board and said "I just wanted to kill you."

I looked over past the board and saw Trina fighting off some other demigods while the archers were being taken care of by Gayle and Kevin was still up the mast, taking down some other enemies up there.

I motioned Richard to fallow as I made my way to the captains door. I was going to open the door but Richard pushed me aside and kicked down the door. I fallowed him into the dark room and when I just toke my third step I heard a gun click. I looked over and faced nose to nose to an old fashion revolver.

I looked to where Richard was and saw him with his hands over head. He was being held at gun point by an old looking man. He looked to be in his late forties. He had the standard pirate get up with a hat and everything. Minus the peg leg and eye patch.

I looked to the owner of the gun pointed at me and saw it was a young muscular man. He looked to be in his early twenties and had a few scares on his face. He wore an old fashion sailor's uniform with the blue and white strips and everything. He even had the small sailor cap.

It toke all my will not to laugh. But I couldn't help myself but say "Sorry that we've crashed your little costume party."

The sailor poked the revolver at my head and said "Put your guns down now!"

I smiled and said "And if I don't?"

He scowled and shot my leg. I kneeled and smiled like a crazy man. I think it was the adrenaline saying "Is that the best you got?" He shot my other knee and said "It's not an arrow but it will do."

My head hurt as I fell to the ground. I could not believe he did the arrow joke. That joke it like 3 or 4 years old and got over used after the first year.

I held myself up by my knees and let go of Ivory and Wolf Bite. The guy kicked it away and the pirate got Richard over to me and said "What makes you think you can come back to this part of the sea and get away with it?"

Richard sneered and said "I come and go as I please. I could ask the same to you Midas."

"Wait," I asked, ignoring the pain in my legs "You can't be Midas. He's dead and was killed for the second time. You can't be him."

The pirate laughed his head off. When he calmed down he said "True I was killed twice but Order has toke some souls from the underworld without Hades or Osiris knowing. I was freed once again but sadly my son was not, though I no longer need him."

I looked over to the sailor and asked "What about navy boy here?"

He kicked me and I lost my balance. I fell back on the ground and he placed his foot on my back so I wouldn't get back up. Is it me or does this feel familiar? He kept his scowl as he said "I am Arion; son of Poseidon and Oneaea. I am the master of the lyre. I posed a threat to some gods. One of them was Apollo for I was and am better than him musically."

"That still doesn't answer why you're dressed in a sailors outfit." I said. Though it was probably muffled.

"I was threatened to be killed by sailors that were to take me home. They wanted the money I won in Taenarus. So as a joke Apollo asked Hades for me to be in _this _while I was tortured."

I laughed at him for a few seconds before he shot me in my left arm. I had to say for a son of Poseidon he was trigger happy.

That's when another question popped into my head and asked Midas "Wait, what about your curse? How come you're ship isn't gold?"

He chuckled and said "The ship is surrounded by running water. Not to also mention Order gave me special gloves that would not allow whatever I touch to turn to gold."

That was useful. And I saved the time from asking him about his donkey ears cause I'm sure they're under his pirate hat.

Though now there was nothing we could. Ah whom I kidding? Of courses I had a backup plan. Though it was for Carlos but this will have to do.

"Hay Captain, I always wanted to hear a sea shanty and you wouldn't happen to know any would you?"

Richard caught on and said "Course I do." Now imagine a German man singing a sea shanty. As ridicules as it sounds it was catchy. He went into his pirate voice as he sang though so the hilarity was gone.

"First you stick them right up!" Richard quickly stood up and pulled out the thing that was in his pocket. I finally knew what it was and I was impressed.

It was a shot gun but what impressed me was because how he fit it in his pocket and it had three barrels. So yea, it was a triple barrel shot gun. Probably something Zander made for him.

As he got it out he swung it and hit Midas and Arion. It knocked the guns out of their hands and I took this opportunity to grab mine. Trust me my body was on fire as I picked them up and stood back up. The wounds weren't healed yet.

As I got them I continued "Then you gutter the hell out of them!" As I finished saying that I shot Arion multiple times to make a decent size hole in his chest.

As he fell to the ground I heard the shotgun. I turned around and say the top half of Midas gone. His head was still intact and Richard was covered in some blood.

I smiled and said "Guess I wasn't the one that didn't get a head shot."

He nodded and said "We must get off now. Before ze little boy blows us up."

I fallowed him out and saw the ship covered in blood and bodies. I saw Trina, Kevin and Gayle sitting on the edge of the boat. Kevin noticed us first and said "I am never swinging again."

I chuckled and said "Trust me you're probably going to do a lot more."

As I said that Jeffery and Carlos came up from under the brig. Carlos was smiling ear to ear and so was Jeffery. I wasn't the only one confused since Trina asked "What the hell are you guys happy about?"

Jeffery spoke first "I found myself a new katana that will never get dull and can slice a cinderblock in half."

It was Carlos turn "We know it could cut a cinderblock cause the guys below were hiding behind them and it was pretty awesome seeing it get cut like soft cheese."

He then tossed Richard a red button that was attached to little box and said "I'll give you the honors."

Richard smiled and said "Alright, get back on ze ship and I'll blow this one fucking sky high!"

The others cheered and ran back on Richards's boat. I fallowed and as I was on the other ship I heard Richard yell. I turn and saw Arion having a fist fight with Richard.

I was shook since I did shot him in the chest like a hundred times. That's when it hit me. He was the son of a god and I remembered Oneaea was a nymph. So that would make him a minor god. Damn it, which would explain why his blood was a mix of blue and gold.

I was about to go help until Richard yelled "No stay back. This is my fight. You need to get ze ship away."

I got angry. I could just shot him and job done. But it wouldn't affect him. I swore under my breath and ran to the steering room. I fired up the engine and made my way towards New York. I then placed one of his harpoons on the wheel, so it could steer correctly.

I ran back out and so did the others. Trina was one who asked of Richards where abbots.

I was about to say something but that's when Midas' boat blew up. That's when I pointed causally towards the explosion. The others ran to the side to see this. Only Gayle didn't, she just walked over to me in a hush tone and said "He's not dead."

"Say what?" I asked. I was for sure he was dead. No way could he survive that explosion.

She nodded and said "He's invincible when he's at the sea. He can only die when he's away from the sea. He his forever intertwined with it."

I nodded. That's one heavy burden to carry. Have to forever stay near the sea and only die when away from it. That means he could live forever. Lucky bastard.

I watched the others as they were paying they're respects. As a son of death I would have stayed there but knowing Richard isn't dead, there isn't a reason for me to be here.

So I walked back to the steering room and guide us to our sudden demise.


	7. Stair way to heaven or rather Olympus

Day 7

September 7, 2014

We drove in silence until we made it to the New York harbor. I practically crashed Richard's ship into the harbor. When I tied it to the mast everyone was already off. I jumped off the boat and looked around.

The place was deserted. No mortal, animals, birds not even monsters could be either seen or heard. We checked the docks for any signs of Order's men, mortals or just stray monsters. There was nothing.

We stopped after ten minutes and walked to the Empire state building. We couldn't us any of the abandon cars cause when Carlos tried to hot wire one, the engine kept shutting off.

It was around 6 p.m. when we finally got there. The place wasn't lock and nobody was at the front desk, all there was a one of those _"Be back in 30 minutes" _signs. But the thirty minutes were scribbled out by a black pen and now said _"Be back NEVER!"_

As Jeffery and I held back some laughter, Gayle went behind the desk and found a note. She read over it for a few seconds before she crumpled it in frustration and whispered "Dammit."

"What," asked Carlos "We gotta go up the 600 flights of stairs or something?"

Gayle just rubbed her temples for a few minutes. That is one of the many signs that she is either mad or frustrated, both in this universe and mine.

Trina then hit Carlos upside the head and said "You fucking jinxer!"

It toke me, Jeffery and Kevin to hold back Trina and keep her from killing Carlos… for probably the fifth time he came back.

After stopping the little killing spree we headed for the stairwell. It was bricked walled and the staircase was so narrow that two people could barely walk side by side going either up or down the stairs.

I look up in the little space the bars gave and saw nothing at the top. It was so high I couldn't even see the mortal roof. I almost fell backwards when I was trying to look for the ceiling.

Before we started up the horrible stairway to hell… or rather heaven, Carlos whined and said "Do we really have to go all the way up?"

"Shut up ya Merry Sue." I told him while pushing him up the first few steps against his will.

Trina looked at me with a confused expression. I noticed after my little geek toss and said "What?"

She shook her head, as if to get rid of a bad thought and said "Nothing. It's just, you really are reminding of someone."

I raised an eyebrow. I knew she was talking about the other since I was the only person who really called a whiner a Mary Sue. I had to keep my cover and asked "Is it that one guy you mentioned back at the museum?"

She nodded as Gayle was starting to go up the stairs "Yea, he was my boyfriend." That's when I heard Jeffery snapped. We looked back and saw he was flashing a smile that signaled as joke.

Trina rolled her eyes and continued "He's the reasons we're here. He gave himself over and a wired gauntlet to Order so he would leave. To bad the deal he made with Order had a loop hole. He sent a few titans to the old campus. They destroyed it and killed most of the demigods there. A few of us survived and head for the east, where Gayle made her organization and all the other stuff that happened now."

I nodded as Kevin was one the fifth step. It was my turn to start the million step journey. I motioned for Trina to fallow and to bare the pain she'll get after the climb.

…

Gods! The climb was horrible! What's was bad was Carlos was the first to crash. He passed out of exhaustion when we were on floor 148. Jeffery had to drag him up by his shirt. He didn't carry him; he just dragged him up like a sack of potatoes. When he wakes you his ass is going to be in pain.

Trina was the next. She crashed on floor 389. I had to carry her up in piggyback. She was sleeping with her head either on my shoulder or my neck. She was lucky that I didn't drag her like Carlos.

Jeffery was next. He didn't pass out but he did have to use his katana like a walking stick on floor 507. I asked him why he couldn't use his bow. Turned out it would ruin it and it'll just be more of a crossbow than a bow.

What was strange was that Trina sleeps talks. It was more like mumbling like talking. She kept mumbling about the other me being clumsy. I kept my laughter down as she kept going. What bugged me though was how she would sometimes bite my ear like candy and how she would sometimes snore.

Mental note; when I free myself I will have to ask him on what he sees in Trina.

It was a few hours until we made it to the 600th floor. Gayle opened the door and revealed Olympus to us. The place was amazing. I saw buildings of different materials and statues of the Greek gods and minor gods. Stormy clouds could be seen under Olympus. There were no signs of anything either godly or monstrous.

I started to shake Trina up and said "Hay, were here."

She started to wake up and I set her down. She stretched her limbs and rubbed her eyes. I walked over to Carlos; laying on the ground cause Kevin already let go of him. I kicked him and he stop up yelling "What the…. Shit, my ass!"

Gayle hit him upside the head and said "Shut it. There could be guards inside Olympus. They can hear you shout from here."

Carlos stopped. Trina, Jeffery and I held back a laugh as we fallowed Gayle down the path to the giant floating castle. Kind of reminds me of that movie.

When we were near the doors, Gayle told us the plan. I was to go with Jeffery and Carlos to the throne room and to check the rooms around it for me. The other three were to check the other rooms and little buildings. We were to come back here in one hour.

We split up and I had to say, it was hell in the hall way. First there were like 30 Weevils and 20 ghouls. What was wired was that some of the ghouls were like a mix breed of Weevils. Only they can only see by sound and they sound the Predator.

Jeffery toke out all the Weevils with his bow. When he finished getting rid of the wired Predator ghouls I shot down the last one with Ivory.

When we finished we kept going down the hall way. It was like 20 minutes until we got to the throne room. The place was full of chairs, both of the gods and minor ones. In the middle was a hearth, starting to go out and at the front was a giant desk with a dead cow fish with some missing organs.

I stared at it until Carlos said "That was Bessie. She was an Ophiotaurus. When an Ophiotaurus' guts are burned into a fire, the one who did it will gain unlimited power."

"Order must have done it. Explains how he gotten a bit powerful." Said Jeffery as he started to walk ahead of use. He caught up to him to a door behind Zeus' throne.

We were about to open it until a shirk was made behind us. We turned and saw a small army of Weevils. Carlos smiled and bit and said "Watch and learn guys."

I was going to stop him and say "No Carlos, don't do it." and then say after two seconds "Yea! Kick him in the face!" and you know I was encouraging the Weevils.

Carlos stepped in front of use and released a horrible sound. And instead of scaring off the Weevils he made them explode. Dust, blood and corpses filled the floor as Carlos started to cough and said "And that's how I survived."

I face palmed and said "No wonder you're the user of Fear. Closest thing to fear in Greek mythology was Pan's shriek."

He nodded and started to cough badly and said "Let me guess. No one has a throat lozenge?"

"What do you think?" asked Jeffery before another small army of Weevils, ghouls and to my surprise Kampé was there to lead them. I held back a laugh as she stumbled in.

Jeffery looked over to me and said "You go, we got this covered."

I nodded and ran to the door. I looked back one last time and shot Kampé in one of her legs. She was crimpled and I yelled to the two "There, you got an advantage!"

I flashed the two my devil smile before I went through the door. The hall way was white and bland. No windows or other doors. The only signs of color were small blood stains near the door at the end.

I smiled and ran to the door. It was the torture room I was in. I ran to the door and jumped when I was a foot away and kicked it down.

(Nestor POV)

I was tired. My throat was dry and my body was weak. I felt like I was going to lose my sanity. I was about to lose all hope until the door was kicked down. I weakly looked up and saw some guy in a wired crimson hat and trench coat. He had some combat boats and I could see two guns at his side. Those just made me miss my hand cannon.

I tried to ask him who he was but nothing came out of my throat but weak cough.

(Dust POV)

Gods he's a mess. I know Braedon tortured him/me but really he was a mess. His hair was long enough to be longer than Jeffery's ponytail by a few inches. His bangs were almost covering his eyes completely and the old armor was somehow keeping up to his height so it was still okay. Plus the armor had some holes but it was still kind a good.

He tried to say something but I knew he was going to ask who I was. I kept a cold expression and toke out some nectar and ambrosia. I gave him enough to cause any demigod to burn up, but this room did keep him alive so it was alright.

When he finished I shot down the chains around him. He fell with a loud thud. He started to get with his elbows. He looked up at me and I could hear him snarling and I could see his eyes turning crimson, a sign he was going to release the Beast.

He kept snarling and said "Who are you?"

Poor guy, two years tormented with a mortal mind going at war 24/7 with the instincts and mind of an animal. I don't blame him on not trusting anyone. I pulled out Trina's necklace and he stopped snarling.

He started to get up and the crimson was leaving his eyes. When he was up he was limping and said "It actually worked?"

I put out a devil smile and said "Hell it did."

He just stared at me and started to laugh. I joined with him and we spent a minute laughing until he started to stagger his way towards me and said "Solo or a team?"

"Team, we got Carlos, Kevin, Gayle, that one kid you saved from the giant scorpions and Trina." We were near the entrance to the hallway when I told him.

He grabbed my coat and I looked over to him. That's when I saw the difference between the two of us. I was a head taller and had shorter hair. We both had the same tan and our choice in armor was different. I have none since I had that blessing and he had disguised armor.

He still wasn't at full power so he was limping and asked "Please tell me…"

I knew what he was going to ask. I nodded and said "She's still waiting. Impatient but waiting."

He smiled and started to get ahead of me. That's when I remembered something. When we were halfway in the hallway I asked "You still got your weapons?"

He stops and patted his pockets. He pulled out Anaklusmos in pen form. He shook his head and said "I don't have my hand cannon."

I smiled and said "Focus on only close range combat. I'll worry about range." I toke out Wolf Bite and Ivory. I saw his smile and I said "Now _these_ are a man guns."

He rolled his eyes and said "What I miss in… how long?"

"Two years and we figured out that Order already killed the Ophiotaurus and that the P.C.M. myth is real and that there are only like five users left."

He stopped and said "Gods that long, and who?"

"You got Doom, I got Discord and Carlos has Fear. There's also Revenge and Dreams. We still don't know who they are and I killed Craft, Pride and Battle."

He just sighed and we continued to walk. When we were outside I could see they couldn't handle it. They were overwhelmed by monsters. There were more Weevils and ghouls, Harpies, a Sphinx and men that had Egyptian clothing with spears and dog heads. Gayle, Trina and Kevin were here too, probably to either help them or they brought most of the monsters.

They were all in a circle. Kevin and Trina were keeping them out while Jeffery was shooting down Harpies; Carlos was throwing out bombs into the crowd and Gayle was helping Trina and Kevin.

I smiled and shot down the Sphinx with Ivory. It spiraled down and toke out a large number of monsters. It caught their attention and they looked over. We both smiled as we ran into the battle.

I toke out both guns and shot down a large number of Weevils as the other me got Anaklusmos and sliced down a row of monsters. When we made it to the middle of the group me and Jeffery had to keep the monsters back as they had a little reunion. Gayle and Kevin gave him a hug, Carlos patted him on the back and Trina was unsubtle. I could hear her crying and the two having a little make out session.

I gagged and when the others were done, except for Trina, I switched out with them and pulled him away from Trina.

She was about to argue before I said "Alright that's enough Romeo. Right now we got to deal with these monsters."

That's when Kevin got over to us and said "I got an idea, we need to cross the beams!"

I face palmed. He just had to do a Ghostbusters reference at a time like th- what a minute. That might actually work. We called Carlos over and told him the plan. We were to send a wave of Fear, Doom and Discord into the monster and it could destroy them.

We got into positions, me on the left, Carlos in the middle and the other me at his right. I pulled the shadows into my hands as Carlos was taking a deep breath in and the other went into a stance.

I saw this and asked "What are you doing?"

He kept his eyes closed while going into a motion and said "I was talking with Karl's spirit. He's been training with me mentally."

Okay, he did know how to use some powers of death. Looks like were not so different. I nodded to him as a response. That was when Carlos released the wale. I then sent the dark energy in, trailing it in from the shadows, keeping it stable. The other me sent a beam of aura that was a mix of crimson and black.

When the three made into contact the piercing sound turned into a dark wave of energy and sound. The Harpies started to fall one by in seconds. The Weevils and ghouls were getting ripped into pieces and floor starting to be painted with blood. The dog men soon turned to sand.

It was a few seconds until all three of us collapsed. That drained all our energy. I could hear the other me painting like an animal. Carlos was coughing badly. I chuckled to myself, thinking what would happen if it didn't go right.

The others came over to us, Trina helped up the other me and the two did their thing. I gaged as Gayle helped me up and said "That was impressive Dust."

I shrugged as Jeffery kicked Carlos and said "Get us dumb ass."

He got up and said "Can someone remind me why we brought him and the gunsmith?"

Gayle answered him "We needed Dust for his power, if it wasn't for his help we wouldn't be able to stop Order's sons or 'The Dandy Man' plus if he wouldn't have helped here, Nestor wouldn't be found and we would have been overwhelmed."

"As for me," Jeffery spoke up "I made a promise to at least find him as a repayment for saving my life those years ago."

"Still." Carlos wanted to argue some more but was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"Damnit!" the other me said. "That's Braedon; we need to get out of here."

He didn't need to tell us twice. We were both leading the group out. Trina and Jeffery behind us with Kevin and Gayle. Carlos was trailing behind and occasionally said something while trying to get his breath back "Go… I…. I'll catch up…"

We were able to get to the doors when Gayle yelled "Close them! It's slow them down!"

Me, Kevin and Jeffery were trying to close one of the doors that were inside while the other me, Carlos, Gayle and Trina were trying to close the one that was outside.

"This isn't working!" I said through my teeth.

We stopped and Jeffery and Carlos checked the doors. Since Carlos is an expert on these sorts of things and turned out Jeffery was also in charge in Gayle's organization of checking things of enchantment and enchanting certain items.

After a few seconds they reported in. Jeffery said "As we thought, the doors are enchanted. Their enchanted to be closed. That one," he pointed to the door we were pushing "can only be closed of new memoires."

Son of bitch. Order knew we were coming and he enchanted them so we would lose someone.

"And that one," Carlos pointed to the one he was closing before "can only be closed by powerful grief."

"Damnit," I said "Order knew we were coming so he enchanted them. He knew we were going to have to lose someone in order to close it."

That was when they started to argue on who was going. They kept saying Carlos but he just argued back. It kept going until the other me went to the about memories and started to push.

It was barely moved an inch and we all noticed it. Trina started to cry again, knowing he would have to go again. Kevin and Carlos didn't meet his gaze and Gayle looked over to me as Jeffery tried to close the other door, thinking he might have lots of grief.

I looked away from Gayle and pushed Jeffery away. He was about to yell at me before I started to push it. I was able to get a good foot before Gayle said "Wait!"

I stopped and so did the other me with his attempts. Gayle looked over to him and said "Let us say our good byes this time. We better not make another scene like those two years ago."

(Nestor's POV)

I looked over to the other me. He nodded and went away from his door. I left my door and the others said there good byes.

Kevin dropped the wired accent he had and said "Good luck."

Carlos and Jeffery (I was told his name when we were running) gave me a little salute before Gayle came over to me and gave me a handshake.

I joked and said "Wow, two years since our last date and all I get is a handshake."

She rolled her eyes and said "Not my job to give you anything more, that's Trina's. Besides, I've moved on."

I rolled my eyes and said "Alright."

She smiled before giving me peck on the check. I swear if she would have done that early I would have blushed badly, but now the feelings are mutual.

She walked away and Trina glopped me for the three times already. I was getting tired of it but it was Trina, so it's best not to argue.

She cried in my chest again and mumbled "Please come back this time."

I smiled weakly and said "Sure thing, I promise."

**(A/N: If you like try listening to "Let's see how far we've come" by Matchbox Twenty)**

She sniffled and went back to the others. I looked over to the other me as he gave me a nod to start. I nodded back and went to my door. I started to push some more and when I pushed a few feet, that's when my memories started to come back.

I was in an ally way. I saw the little me waking up in rages. He was in small cardboard box to hide from everyone, both mortals and monsters. I saw him starting to walk out and started to head east.

I fallowed and when I was out of ally way I was now in a bus. I checked around and saw that the younger me was now about ten. He had some new cloths and I remembered I stole them from some tourist. I was looking out the window and I saw what he saw. It was some monsters in another bus. For some reason they were waving. I looked at their dark red eyes and saw fear. I was confused and I remembered what I thought when I first saw them; "What is so special about me?"

I felt bitter as I remembered and that's when the scene changed into Trina, Carlos and I training. The gymnasium was changed into a fire hazard area with some monsters we were able to use.

All three of us were having a good time. I started to smile myself until I was back into the same scene. I was at another camp, I looked to be eleven and I had something in my hand. It was the locked chain necklace I had for almost my entire life.

The younger me started to cry. I remembered the thought; I was questioning my existence, why I was like this and why I had to keep going. He gotten up at the sound of rustling and started to run. I remembered, I ran because I was scared, I ran but there wasn't anywhere to run to.

I shook off the feeling of dread as the scene shifted into a city; I was on the ground; cut, bruised and bleeding. I was looking over myself on one of the puddles. I got angry and stomped at the image and I saw the face. It had wolf like features, same ones I get when using the Beast. But I also saw blood, and it wasn't mine.

I quickly opened my eyes to see the others for just a second and remembered a saying an old man told him on his travels "Say good bye to those you care for."

I had a hand to my forehead as the image changed into another good memory. I was at the secret beach. It was just me and Trina, only we weren't completely alone. We were sent there to kill off some rouge water nymphs. We were having some fun after the mission.

I smiled a bit but the memory didn't last long at all. I opened my eyes and I saw the others. They were sad a bitter. I said to myself "It's gone, all of it. There's no one here and there's nobody home… It was cool guys, it really was. But now it's over for me and its over for you."

I looked at them one at a time and the doors. I was only a few yards away from closing it completely. I looked over to Jeffery and Carlos; the too kept up their salute. Kevin had his cross necklace in hand and Gayle was trying to comfort Trina.

I looked over to the other me and saw what he did. He got away from the door and kicked it. The force was powerful enough to start closing on its own and he ran to the crack. He jumped and slid between the gaps the doors made.

When I finished closing my door, his door closed too and I saw what he meant. He got up and said "Were finishing this, together this time."

I nodded and said "Let's see how far we've come."

I smiled but it quickly left when we heard laughter and clapping. I turned around and saw Braedon. He had the same uniform and everything. He hadn't changed one bit.

He still had his double bladed sword, curly blonde hair and the green eyes mixed with red. Though the only difference was that he had the gantlet.

I snarled as he said "Bravo Nestor. And I see you have a friend."

The other me showed no emotion. He stared at him blankly until Braedon said "Not much of a talker huh?"

He laughed some more before saying "Now, how's about you come back to your room and we forget all about this?"

I pulled out my scythe and said "As if."

Dust (I'm just going to call him that since everyone else is) pulled out his two guns and said "Now where's the fun in that?"

Braedon smiled and toke out his sword. As he did so he said "Now that's more like it."

We both looked at each other and charged him. I sliced at him at the right while Dust went left and started to shot him. Braedon dodged but did get hit by one of the bullets.

He didn't treat it like it was a shot but more of a little scratch. He smiled and charged at us. He tried to slice me in half but I blocked it. It distanced him so Dust could shot him. Braedon saw this and used his sword to deflect the bullets.

I swore and tried to get him from behind. I was able to hit hum but it didn't even pierced throw his armor. It did however get his attention. He turned and smacked me with the gauntlet. I went flying and saw Dust pistol whip Braedon behind the head.

He winched and grabbed Dust by the throat with his left hand and yelled in a different voice "Enough!"

I could tell he was getting tired of the double teaming. He came over to me and picked me up by my throat with his right hand, the one with the gauntlet.

I smiled to myself as I got an idea. I heard Braedon say "It's time to finish this!"

I then said silently something in ancient Greek "Kombinieren Sie zwei Stücke als eins. "

Braedon then made eachother hit agianst eachother. The force was sapose to shatter our skulls and kill us but it didn't. As I said the words in Greek and it combined us into one person.

You see, I told the glove to 'Combine two pices as one' meaning me and Dust. And since the glove was made by childn of creation and a the son of Khoas helped, it worked.

I looked over myself and I had the same getup in my old vision at the beach. I had a hat that covered the sides of my face and and tiped to cover my eyes to Braedon. My cloths looked like robes that Karl would wear, only it was three different kinds. I had a black silk shirt with a black robe that only reached the top half and it was boarded with crimson red. There was a tattered clock that would have probably have been Dust's trnchcoat. Finally at the bottom were just black leggings and dark combat boots.

As for my weapons; both Ivory and Wolf Bite (How did I know the names?) were combined into a black revolver that was good with long range, powerful blast and a strong handel for pistol whiping. As for the scythe, it was a foot longer and had some rags rapped around it and it had five small, blue fire balls on the blade.

I held it out and said "thank you so much Braedon."

I listen back to what I said and I knew my voice changed. It was a mix of deep and quite to loud and anger.

He looked scared and confused. That was somthing I never saw. He tried to saything but all that came out was "C-Cassius?"

"Who?" I asked. I was really confused.

"Y-you can't," he started to take a step back "I was told... you died... At that church."

Okay I am now confused. Who the hell is Cassius and what buissness does he have with Braedon?

I raised my scythe and said "Enough Breadon, it's time to end this."

He got agressive and stepped forward. He chuckled softly and said "As you wish Cassius, you never could beat me."

Now I just wanted him to stop calling me that. I launched at him and he blocked it. I jumped and fired at him. He defleted the bullet but it distrcted him. I swing at him and he dodged. I swore and I started to get angry.

I leaped at him and he atesipated me. He blocked and I just kept swinging. He blocked every hit and when he did try to attack I block his attacks too. This kept going until we both leaped back. I looked over to the wall and I went for it. I ran to my right and ran up the side. I toke five long steeps up before I jumped off and spireled for him. I used my scythe's blade to keep me in the air a while longer.

He didn't see this coming. I hit him and it was strong enough to knock him into the other wall, with me with him. We crashed through the walls of Olympus. We were both trying to get either one to brake our fall.

(General POV)

The others were just at the doors to the staircase. Trina was behind the group thinking "I just lost my boyfriend again and not to mention we lost a guy who was so much like him. Can this get any worse?"

That's when they all heard the crash. They turned and saw two figures falling and wrestling in midair. Carlos was the one who spoke up "Was that…?"

Jeffery nodded and said "Hell yeah it is!"

He ran for the staircase and yelled "C'mon, he's goin' to need our help!"

He looked down the gap and jumped down. He pulled out his bow and an arrow, it had a rope attached. He shot it up to the ceiling and held on. After two seconds he made it to the ground safely and yell "Hurry up!"

The others look at each other for an answer. Trina sniffled and went down the rope, with others trailing.

(Nestor/Dust POV)

We kept going until we saw the ground. I tried to use him to brake my fall but put up a fight. We were standing up right when we hit the ground. We were probably a quarter of a mile away from the entrance.

I didn't felt a thing and I could tell Braedon didn't either. He leaped back and held one of his wings. I must have injured them as we hit the wall. He said "What is wrong with you Cassius? Why raise your blade at me, against your friend!?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not Cassius and you will pay for what you've done!" I told him coldly.

I launched for him and he did the same. I tried to pistol whip him and he use the butt of his blade to stop me. It worked but it was in the right angel for me to shot him. I pulled the trigger and he dodged it. Only problem was that it caused a long cut to go down his left cheek.

I heard him swear and he tried to push the butt forward. It worked and I got a good bruise on my check. I spit and saw a little blood. I smiled and said "That the best you could do?"

He got angry and launched at me. I launched him and he used the side of the blade to knock me back. I landed on the ground and looking into the sky. He went over to me and was about to make me into a shish cabob but an arrow hit him.

It didn't hurt him but the arrow exploded. It didn't cause that much of a problem but I toke this opportunity to uppercut him and make him step back a few paces.

I look over to the direction the arrow came from and I saw Jeffery, near the entrance of the building. He saluted and I saluted back. The others were with him and I couldn't tell if they could recognize me.

I turned my attention back to Braedon and went for him again. Too bad our last stalemate happened again.

(General POV)

Jeffery swore "Shit, he's still up and where the hell is Dust?"

"I don't know." Gayle told him. She was trying to see if it was Nestor that was fighting Braedon but she couldn't tell, he was too far away.

She was going to say something but Carlos said "Let me try."

He toke Jeffery's bow and several quivers. They were all explosives. He lined them up all together and fired. Jeffery and the others tried to stop him but the little bugger was too fast.

The arrows hit the ground around the two and caused the earth around them to collapse. Nestor/Dust tried to jump but Braedon grabbed his foot and toke him down with him.

Trina grabbed Carlos by the neck and started to choke him. Carlos dropped the bow as Trina yelled "CARLOS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He tried gasping for air. Gayle and Kevin were able to pull her off and Jeffery toke his bow. He fired another rope arrow into the pit and said "We got to fallow them."

(Dust/Nestor POV)

We crashed down into the earth. I looked around as I got up and saw that we were in a cave. It was bare from any plant life except for berries that berries the size of soccer balls. I looked closer and saw they were actually apples. They were gold and had some wired markings.

That's when the gears turned. These are the apples of Discord. The ones Ares used for to cause wars in ancient Greece. I was curious about how these things can cause wars until Braedon threw one at me.

I ducked and heard a small explosion. I turned and saw that the apple caused it. I had confusion written all over my face, but thankfully my hat covers it up.

Braedon smiled and said "There the apples of Discord. They only explode when either a god wants them to or when a user touches them."

I was still confused and asked "Wait, you're a user?"

He nodded and said "You're looking at the user of Strife, Cassius. As for you, you know you're Intemperance."

Wait, Intemperance is having a lack of self-control. That means… the guy I killed my first time here. He must have been the user. But, how come he was dressed as a preacher and Braedon is getting me confused with him.

My self-train of thought was lost when he threw another apple at me. I snarled and went for him. I jumped high enough for me to do my spin thing. When I hit him he deflected the attack but that's when two apples hit him. He covered the attack with his arm.

I smiled and got an idea. I ran back and got close to a wall on my right. I ran to it and ran up six steps before I launched myself back and spine into the air again. I was able to stay in the air for a while before and had almost two baskets full.

I went for Braedon with them and it worked. He was engulfed in apple explosives. I smiled but it left quickly. It was an idiotic move of me because the explosion caused us to fall down deeper into the earth.

When we landed there were only three places for us to stand. There was a pillar that was a good 9 feet in length and width. The other two were like 6. Oh and did I mentioned we were completely surrounded by magma? No, I didn't think so.

We were both on the middle one. I raised Anaklusmos and yelled "This is where it ends Braedon!"

I went for him and he blocked it. I tried a down slash and he stepped back. I was hoping he would to that. I used the momentum of the blade to for me to launch myself forward and kicked Braedon.

It worked and it sent him to the other pillar. I pulled out the scythe and leaped after him but he grabbed me by the face and said "Look at you Cassius, fighting me and about to die. You were a good fighter but your ambition and lose of self-control was always your down fall."

I grew angry and could fell something surrounding me. Braedon must have seen it and threw me back to the other pillar. I stood up and I knew what was happening. The Beast was forcing its way out, and something else with it.

I was on one of my knees, my scythe keeping the other up. I looked into my mind and saw what was happening. The Beast and the darkness every child of Hades had were trying to force their way out.

The two powers struggled against each other, ripping my mind in the process. I screamed from the pain and almost blacked out. I kept conscious and saw myself being incased by dark aura.

I stood up and looked into my blade. I saw my wolf features for the first time in two years and something else. My eyes weren't completely crimson. They were a mix of it and black. My skin was paler and there were dark circles around eyes.

I looked over to Braedon, confused and scared again. I spoke in a bit of a demonic voice and said "Cassius is dead. I killed him. I am not him. I am a cleansing storm that will wash away all of Order and your ungodly acts and kill you both."

I launched at him and tried to slice him to pieces, forgetting I have a gun. He struggled to keep up with blocking. I was able to get behind him and when he turned I sliced through his chest plate.

It was strong enough to push him to the middle pillar. I went for again. When he was up I had my gun out this time and said "Good bye."

I fired and he tried to dodge the bullet but it hit his chest plate. It launched him back and the force from both the gun and Braedon cause the earth to shake. I tried to regain balance but it was hopeless. I was hit by a rush of magma and earth.

I blacked out and woke up a few seconds later. The pillars were together and at one end, it was over a going gap into the earth, magma at the bottom and even more magma pouring in.

I was on the ground, face first. I was still in one form and I could tell my hat was gone but my features weren't. I was about to black out again until I heard Braedon yell "Cassius!"

I looked up and saw a hand holding on to the edge. I wanted to just leave him but I knew better than to not at least try and help. I crawled over, trying to pick up the pace since the magma was starting to rise.

I crawled to him and he grabbed him arm. He looked up to me and I saw the red in his eyes disappeared. He was back to the old Braedon. He weakly said "Your… you're not Cassius."

I wanted to yell at him and school him but I tried to make him happy. Damn my kindness. I said "Yes. I am."

His pupils went greener, like normal humans and said "Yes you are. But Cassius is dead. And so the reason of me to keep fighting."

He got up closer to me and said "Cherish what you have. Keep Trina safe and stop him."

My eyes widen slightly. He was talking about Order. That's when his eyes turned black and he whispered "_Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal._"

My eyes widen more. I was about to ask how he knew those words but his eyes turned back to green and he let go. Everything then felt like I was in slow-motion. As he was falling he toke off the gauntlet and threw it towards a nearby wall of magma.

I turned to my back and felt myself being pulled in two. When I opened them I looked over to my right and saw Dust. I looked up and said weakly "The gauntlet… it's destroyed."

"I can see that." He said in his jack ass tone. I chuckled and heard him doing something. I probed myself up with my elbows and saw what he was doing. He was taking out the bullets in his gun Ivory.

He left one bullet and rolled the barrel down his arm. He closed the back and said "If the gods want us to die… then they would let it be."

I shook my head weakly but he ignored me. He smiled and pointed to his head. He pulled the trigger and it didn't fire. He stared up and started to laugh. I laughed with him until I rolled onto a nearby boulder.

When I was on it I heard someone shouting "Nestor! Dust!"

We both looked up and saw the silhouette of Gayle and Trina. They were getting closer and Gayle yelled "Jeffery, I see them! Send us lower!"

The two were a few yards above us and I could hear Trina yell "Nestor, were coming to get you!"

"No!" I yelled back. The magmas to hot, it'll burn the two up and we'll both be too heavy for the rope. Only reason we weren't burning up was the Beast aura was keeping me stable and the darkness surrounding Dust was keeping him safe.

Dust continued "We can't go!"

"What!? Why!?" the two almost said at the same time.

"Trina," I said loud enough for her to hear "The fates are snipping at our life threads."

I didn't need to see to know Trina was crying and so was Gayle I watched the too wave as they were being lifted up. I looked over to Dust as he said "Just how started."

I smiled and extended my hand for him grab "We just saw how far we've come."

He rolled his years as he grabbed on. It was a finally hand shake before we let go and watched the magma rush over us. I closed my eyes. Feeling the heat and pain the magma brought, only to not scream.

* * *

**Hay guys, just wanted to say that the story isn't over. It still will continue. You just have to wait and see and try reading my TOME series. Hope you guys like that series and please put a feed back. It really helps me to know you guys like the sires. Till later.**

** -Live, Love, Fight**


	8. Another Goodbye

Day 8

September 9, 2014

I started to wake up to the sound of ticking. I rubbed my head as I start to stand up. I felt something hot my chest as I got up. I touched and regret it the next second. It was my necklace and it was hot. I look over to my left and found the other me; Dust.

I pushed him to wake up. He stirs in his sleep but doesn't budge. I swore under my breath and punched him in the arm. It gets him to barely open his eyes. He placed a hand to his face to check for something. He jumps up and said "Damn, my stuff is gone."

He was right. His hat was gone so his untamed hair was everywhere. Plus his red glasses were missing too. I checked my pockets and found Anaklusmos in my pockets. I sighed in relief before Dust asked "Where the hell are we?"

That's when I checked my surroundings. The walls looked like they went on forever. I didn't know if they were painted or not since they were covered with clocks. Name each and every type there was tons of them… more like thousands actually.

In front of us was a man in a blue suit at a mahogany desk (how could we miss that!?), he looked to be Khoas from the video but only this time his beard gotten thicker and eyes were more bloodshot.

Neither one of us knew whether to say something or not. I decided to speak up and cough. Yeah I know, it's the best way to someone's attention.

He turns to us and said "Hold on a second." He went back to his desk and started typing at top speeds. I just stared at his fingers, trying to see if he was even typing words.

After 10 seconds he gets away from his desk. He kicks of it and his rolling chair takes him to us. When he stops the chair he was about to say something but he closed his mouth.

Dust was about to ask but Khoas said "Ah that's right; I saved you two from the magma."

"Yes you did sir," I told him. I really didn't want Dust to make things go bad. Knowing myself he would do something to mess it up "That's something we wanted to know."

The god stroked his beard for a moment, as if asking himself that question and said "Yes, I did because your time isn't over. You two still have hell to go through."

"You mean more than what we just went through?" dust asked with a hint of sarcasm.

I was hoping Khoas wouldn't blow our heads off with that one outburst. He just nodded and said "More probably. Just depends on how you tackle the situation."

I sighed in relief as Dust asked "But sir, why save us? We were about to die and we even killed your son and the gauntlet."

I wanted to kill him but Khoas said "True, I should have let you die and collected both your souls. But no; my son chose to snip his thread. As for the gauntlet, it needed to be destroyed."

I relaxed a bit before saying "I can understand that sir, for both your son and the weapon but I still have a few questions. How come Braedon acted like he lived for so long? Before he jumped I saw his eyes hold the experience most gods have."

The god sighed and responded "It was the gauntlet and Order. Order gave him power that can rid gods off the earth. As for the gauntlet, it has a cost to those not its owner. It drains the life source and increases the age rate. In two years with the gauntlet and with the power Order gave him, he gain and loss over 3,000 years."

I lowered my head. I started to feel sorry for Braedon. He lost all those years and probably sanity. I sighed and remembered he kept calling me Cassius.

Dust must have had the same thought I had, since he asked Khoas "Sir, how come Braedon kept calling us Cassius?"

He quickly looked at one of the millions of clocks and said "He was the first friend and ally he made when he join Order. He was the only man he trusted. The two were like brothers, they had their arguments but they were  
still close. And before you ask you did kill him, Dust. Only reason why he was dressed as a preacher so he would easily overrun the church."

I looked over to Dust and saw no regret in his eyes. Gods, if were the same then how come he doesn't even feel sorry, I know I am, so why isn't he?

I was about to ask him but Dust asked "So what, no handy caps goin' back?"

Damn I was ready to kill him when Khoas said "Yes, you don't have your father blessing anymore."

"Oh Gods Damnit!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. It's got to be something good if he got so made that it was gone.

I snickered but stopped as Khoas pulled out something in his coat pocket and said "Before I send you back. Nestor, do you know what this is?"

I looked at what he pulled out and I almost fell to my knees. It was my old necklace. The same one that I had when I was younger. I stared at it and the memories started to flash in my eyes.

I was about 13 when I got rid of that cursed thing. I was in Maryland. I was running away from a few Hellhounds. I was jumping cutting through some people's backyards. Normally monsters wouldn't bother me so much because I used the Beast to defend myself.

Only thing that was wrong this time was when I tried to use the Beast, the locked chain sent some black smoke. It wouldn't allow me to shift. Normally the Beast and the necklace worked together but now they were fighting.

I kept running until I made it to the beach. It was late at night and I was near a beach house. When I was on the sand I looked behind me and saw the Hellhounds. When they were about to pounce I crossed my arms to defend myself and the necklace toke control.

I don't know what happen after that cause I blacked out and found myself in the beach house I was near. The place was a wreck and there was blood and ash everywhere. When I looked around the house, I found the bodies.

It was a man, a woman and two children. I killed all four of them. I looked around some more and found their security room. There was one computer and it had five cameras.

Two outside and the rest inside. When I checked the footage, there was nothing. There was no video but there was an audio. All I heard were whimpers coming from the hounds and then the man yelling and the sound of a gun being loaded.

There was a crash and then screams. A minute later there was more screams, from a women and two little girls. The rest of just the place getting ripped apart and the sounds of smoke, snarls and something demonic.

I left the house and toke off the locked chain. The thing has been useful for my survival but now I couldn't bear to have it anymore. I rapped my hands around it before I grew angry and threw it into the ocean.

I left the place and never came back. I couldn't bear to see what I did. I toke the lives of a family and turned into something I couldn't control. I didn't deserve the power.

I came too after the memory and responded "Yes."

He looked me over and said "I see you no longer need it. You already have the powers of your father in check, but you do need your necklace you have now to keep the Beast in check."

I knew what he meant. I lose control but with the necklace, it'll remind me what I have to lose.

He looked over Dust and tossed him the locked chain. He caught and Khoas said "You'll need it, the Beast in you has been isn't stirring. Meaning you need to keep your powers in control."

Dust looked it over and placed it in his pockets. After the silence, or what you could get from millions of clocks ticking, Khoas said "Alright then, time for you to go. Though a warning has to be given." He cleared his throat and said in a more godly voice "Beware of those closets. The path ends where no living man survives. Finally, there are no limits to what persuasion can achieve."

Seemed strait forward really but in our case none of that is useful. Really it seems it's just a late warning.

I nodded and thanked Khoas. He stood up from his chair and snapped his fingers. Next thing I know me and Dust are laying on the ground near the entrance to the Empire State Building.

We stood up and I checked my pockets. Anaklusmos was there, though I still don't have my gun. Dust checked his and found the locked chain and his weapons. Only down side was that he still didn't have his hat or glass and I lost both my socks and shoes. Honestly! Why do I keep losing those!

We got up and felt the sores kick in. I had a bad knee and my left arm was numb. Dust couldn't feel his legs and his fingers were numb. Plus we both got splitting headaches.

I used my scythe as a walking stick and help Dust keep balance. When were okay to walk we looked over to our creator. The others were near the edge.

Kevin had his back turn and had a bible out that had a hole in it. The others were in front of him. Looked like they were paying their respects. I motioned Dust to fallow and not to scare them.

(Dust POV)

Gods, why did Kevin have to do this? He thinks I'm a devil or a Sateenest. Besides, he knows I hate what he does. He probably did this to pay respects for the other me or just to rub in the fact I'm now dead.

I fallowed the other me to the others. God they were sad, especially Trina. True I did feel a bit hurt she's sad but I couldn't but smile. She thinks were dead but really were behind the four.

When we were in hearing rang, which is miles for us but to any other demigod or mortal it would be like 3 to 4 yards or something. I listen in to what they were saying.

Kevin read on "And though we have lost the two, we know now Nestor made it Elysian and to be with the other heroes. As for Dust, his act of kindness just might be enough for him to join Nestor."

At least he still thinks of me of a dark being. I couldn't think of a better time but to yell "Hell I would be in Elysian!"

They looked over to us and I could see the grief and sadness melt away to happiness and confusion. Trina was the one who got to us first. Nestor (I might as well call him by that, I can't keep calling him 'other me') smiled a bit and was about to say something but sadly he didn't get to say it. Trina's forceful hugs were strong enough to make him fall.

I laughed at the scene but stopped when Gayle said "Don't remind me of the hall way."

I smiled and said "Now I can't forget that now can we?"

Jeffery walked over and said "I see you survived. Where were you in the fight?"

"Believe I was fighting," I told him keeping my smile "who do you think caused the second explosion and helped Nestor up there?"

Kevin chuckled at the thought and said "I see the dark angel couldn't best the wolf and demon?"

I nodded and said "You bet your ass he didn't."

Carlos was quite for the entire time until he saw Trina and Nestor. He laughed and said "You're really going to start the after party?"

Gayle did the honors to hit Carlos. Trina thanked her as she helped Nestor up. That was when they finally noticed our injuries. Trina started to get worried for him while Gayle asked "You alright?"

I nodded and said "Numb legs and fingers are something I got use too already."

That was when the guys started to laugh their heads off. Trina was giggling with her face starting to redden and so did Gayle's. I smiled as I put thought about what I said and told them "You guys really need your minds cleaned."

"And so should your past actions." Said Kevin.

"Hay… That may be true but I'm not apologizing."

They others laughed some more before Gayle said "We better get going, Order's going to be here soon and I still have an organization to lead."

We all agreed and headed for the docks. I stopped though when I barely toke a few steps. I heard whispers coming from my pocket. I checked and saw it was coming from the lock in the necklace.

That and thin lines of smoke was coming out. I stared at it for a few seconds until Gayle shouted "Dust, you coming!?"

I snapped out of it and said "Yeah…"

I put the thing on and ran after them. Khoas did say it would help. But I couldn't help but think how.

I had the thought in my mind until we made it to the docks. Richards's boat was in green flames. I face palmed and said "He didn't replace the fuel."

I could sense the others anger and disappointment. I was about ready to just shadow travel all of us back until we heard pirate voice shouting "Ahoy!"

I looked over and saw a pirate ship. It was covered in moss and it looked like it was about to sink at any minute. At the steering wheel was Richard. He didn't have any scars or any signs of surviving an explosion.

The others were happy except for me Gayle and Nestor, probably because he had no idea who he was. Richard stopped the boat near the docks and said "Nice to see you all again. I see you have rescued ze man you have been searching."

Gayle nodded and said "Yes we have Captain. We ask of you now to sail us back to England."

Richard laughed and said "You should know better than to ask me to sail you back. C'mon then, all aboard that's going ashore."

I had to give it to him, his pirate voice is getting better, and so is his English accent. We boarded without him asking for a throat lozenge again.

When we were on I asked him where he got the boat. He chuckled and said "Karl's ship has a second form. When it explodes or crashes, it turns into a big ship."

I nodded, it was big and it probably bigger below deck. I told him good bye and went below deck to sleep off the trip. I wasn't the only one too. Jeffery was sleeping in a hammock while Carlos was sleeping in an empty gunpowder barrel.

He's in the barrel. I laughed to myself as I passed them and made it to another door. Behind it was a narrow corridor with a few more doors. I passed a few of them and another that sound like a dog killing a cat.

Okay, did not need to hear or think that. I passed the door quietly, knowing who was in there. When I made it to an empty room I sat against the wall. I rubbed my eyes, wishing I still had my hat. I laid my head back against the cold wood and started to drift to sleep. Too bad it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

It was like my last one. I couldn't anything but I could see myself. I tried to look for a light, trying to ignore the whispering. This time I heard what they were saying "_Join me… Leave the gods… Leave all the misery you have… Leave those who don't trust you…You must fallow your nature…"_

I kept searching and I started to slow down and the whispers started to get louder _"Join me. What have they done to gain your trust…? What have the gods done for you to help them…? Leave Dreams and Lies…You are Discord"_

That was when I woke up. I was in a cold sweat and I felt something coming from my mouth. I checked it and found black ink. It didn't look like blood but it smelled like it and it wasn't ink but it was look like it.

I ignored it and headed out. The sounds of the animal fight ended and Jeffery and Carlos were gone. I went up and saw we were already near the docks. The others were near the railing. Jeffery was sitting on the wood as he sharpens his katana while Carlos was wedeling with something in his pockets. Kevin was still reading that bible I shot and Gayle was looking over the horizon next to him. Nestor had an arm around Trina as the two were also looking over the horizon.

I walked over to them and Kevin was the first to notice me. He said "Well look what Cerberus dragged in."

I scuffed and said "Sorry but I was kept all night listening to the sounds of cat getting skinned and dog panting."

As I thought the two kept their heads down. Carlos saw this and said "No, you actually did it?"

Gayle looked like she was about to through up. Jeffery wasn't listening and Kevin just raised an eyebrow to the two. I laughed and got between the two. I hand my arms hanging over them and my head was lazily hovering between them and said "Yep, these two were animals."

I had to admit, I deserved the hit Trina gave me. All I got was a bruise on my cheek and more of that inky substance coming from my mouth. I made sure the others didn't see.

It was several minutes later until we got off the boat. We said our goodbyes to Richard as he left. I was kind of glade to be off that wooden death trap.

It was an hour until we made it back to the mansion and another hour to get a room for Nestor and too wire his door so he wouldn't sneak out and go into Trina's. Gods, he is the opposite of me. I would at least go out the window, not the door.

I went back into my basement of a room and looked at my head ornament and the now repaired hole in my wall. I sat in my chair and fell asleep. Hay, I fought a god. I need my rest if I was to fight and beat Order.

When I was asleep the damn dream was there again. Only this time the whispers the quiet and I found a light. I entered and found myself back on Olympus. Order was there, still looking like an old man. Fallowing him was man in Greek armor. His face was hidden and he was able to kick down the doors. He fallowed Order and said "Master, I am sorry but we have lost many things in the battle."

Oder walked past him and said "Please Cronus, as long as we have 'him' we lost nothing important."

"Actually master we did lose 'him' also the gauntlet and Braedon."

Order stopped. He was surprised and said in a casual tone "Well. That is bad, though I wouldn't worry about. The boy was useful but was no longer needed. As for the gauntlet, it could burn in a fire for all I care."

"It was actually thrown into a river of magma, Master."

"Really? Well we can't cry over spill milk. He might have escape but we must not worry about it. We must think about what he has planned now. They still have Dreams and Lies. Not to mention Discord will soon be one our side. Dreams, she might be a problem but Lies, he will help greatly. We shouldn't worry about."

Wait what? As if I'm joining him. But if we do have Dreams and Lies, then who are the users? No, it couldn't be… It can't be Gayle so it had to be Trina and Lies… It had to be Kevin.

"Master, what do you mean? Discord led them here and toke Doom."

"He did but little does he and my brother know I planned this from day one. My 'partner' helped in this as well."

Partner? Since when has he worked with someone other than puppets?

"Now isn't the time to discuss this further Cronus."

"Why not master?"

"Because," he smiled and turned to my direction "We have an eavesdropper."

He reached over to me and I couldn't move. He covered my mouth and said "shush."

I tried to shake him off but when I tried I fell. I was out of my chair and on the floor. I knew I had to tell Gayle. I jumped into a shadow and was in her office. She was going through paper work as I entered.

She looked up, a bit annoyed and asked "What is it Dust, do you need a replacement hat?"

Wow, first time she told a joke in this room. I shook it off and said "I'd love that but first; we need to get the others here now. I know who Dreams and Lies are."

True I know who they are but I still don't know who Vengeance is. Tis something I had to think about later.

It only took two minutes for everyone to get in. The only ones siting were Carlos and Kevin. Nestor was with Trina at right of Carlos and Jeffery was standing near Kevin.

When everyone was quite Gayle said "Now, as you know Dust has figured out who Dream and Lies are. Vengeance has not been found yet but we must know what we have now. Dust, if you may?"

I stepped forward and sad "As we know the user must have a connection to it and be able to use it. We know I am Discord for my abilities. Nestor as Doom, for he was to decide wither or not this world survives. Finally Carlos as Fear, since he has Greek blood he would be connected to fear in that. Pan's screech. Now as for the user of Dreams, they must have to be cleared minded and an important key is how she has helped the one with the wide link. Lies must be double sided, for it is both good and bad plus it can cause illusions as well as Dreams. What I'm trying to say is Trina is the user of Dreams and Kevin is the user of Lies."

Everyone looked at the two. Trina eyes widen but I could tell she was seeing it. Kevin on the other hand said "Took you this long to figure it out? You took your sweet time."

Of course he would know. I raised an eyebrow before I asked him "Then may I ask who Vengeance is?"

Kevin smiled and said "I'm sorry but I cannot say."

Damn, he wouldn't tell us even if the world depended on it, which it does. I could feel myself starting to growl and said "You have to tell us, the faster we know the faster we could defeat Order."

He eyed me and said "No, now is not the time."

I have to admit, I was going by instincts so I was getting angrier and snarled. I left the room and headed for mine. I found out who the users were and this is all I get. Nothing but backtalk from a Catholic Greek.

Order is using the titans and he still won't tell us. Oh yeah, I didn't tell them about the titans. I'm sure our priest will tell them. Why would they need me? They have Mr. Perfect, a pithiest, a feline, a coward, a wannabe samurai and a bitch. Why wouldn't they need me, they're all set to die! I shouldn't have come to this universe. I should have shrugged off the dream in day one. Back when I had a choice to not listen. This has been a waste of time.

I stayed in my basement for a while. I don't know how long it was, probably a few days. I don't sleep, eat, drink or toke a piss. I did get out when I was called.

I entered the office like a normal person. I stayed in the back as Gayle was telling us that we were being challenged.

"We got a letter this morning from Hermes. It's from Cronus and he's challenging us to a battle. It's to be only him and Atlas versus our strongest fighters, meaning Dust and Nestor should do it. Before you ask Carlos no he is not just saying hi to you and for you Nestor, only reason why Atlas is here and not holding up the earth is cause now we make most of the surviving titans take turns holding the earth and Tartarus. Right now Prometheus is holding it steady."

"Sure." He said calmly for both his death and explanation.

I shook my head and said "Find another dog."

It was like a dog fight. We're being practically being forced to fight. Gayle didn't like my answer but I didn't care. I don't feel like killing two titans.

She looked at me and said "You don't get a choice, you are going."

I sneered and left the room and headed for the jet. I know I will have to fight either way. Though this is starting to piss me off. The gods aren't even helping us.

…

It was several hours until we made it to Yellow Stone National Park. That was where the fight was to be and let me tell you, it was deserted too. Where the hell are all the mortals, there are plenty in Europe and in South America.

I reloaded Wolf Bite before Cronus and Atlas came. Cronus was wearing the same armor. His hair was short and silver and his eyes were changing color each second. Atlas had the same armor and had tons of scars and had short dark hair.

I placed Wolf Bite back and said "Why come out all this way to just die to our hands?"

Cronus laughed and said "We just want to spill some godly blood. Rumor says that you both are gods."

Hah, no were not. But we can kill them. If only they knew how much hell we can give them.

I smiled and said "Come get some godly blood then."

Atlas charged at me but his attack got blocked by my foot. I blocked the hit from his sword he had hidden and used it as a shovel. When it was in the earth I pistol whipped him and he stepped back.

Nestor came in and charged Cronus. He blocked with his own scythe. I had to admit his scythe is smaller than Nestor's…. ha-ha.

I let the two go at it as I shot Atlas hand. He was trying to get his sword out of the earth. When he let go I said "Now now, you shouldn't play with knives."

He growled and tried to punch me. I dodged every hit saying "Missed."

When he tried to punch me for the twentieth time I was going to tell him he missed but I got tackled by Cronus. I sneered and saw how he got away from Nestor. He was able to get his scythe into the earth. He was struggling to get it out.

I growled "Idiot!" as I kicked Cronus off and shot him in midair. Atlas tried to get behind me but I shot him in the leg. It worked and Cronus tried to slice me in two but I blocked it with Ivory. I shot him with Wolf Bite and he backed up.

The two were injured but not done yet. The two charged at me at once. Cronus tried to slow down time but it didn't stop the bullets. I was able to shot Atlas before he did so. I shot him in the head, so I shout "HEAD-SHOT!"

I turned to Cronus and blocked early. It worked at he tried to slice me and didn't see I was slowly pointing Wolf Bite to his stomach. When he tried to slice my head off I pulled the trigger and said "And you're done."

No it wasn't. I forgot how they were titans. Atlas got behind me as I shot Cronus and got me into ahold. Cronus easily recovered the hole I made in his stomach and grinned. Atlas pushed me to the ground and Cronus kicked me so I wouldn't get up.

Gods what's up with everyone kicking me when I'm down!? I tried to get up but more kicks and punches were thrown and believe me it hurt. Now that my blessing is gone I can't heal from this as quickly.

So yeah, I put up being a punching bag until Nestor finally got his scythe out of the earth and sliced off Atlas head and pierced though Cronus armor. Atlas fell and Cronus was crippled.

He recovered easy and said "You win; I lost a partner so by default you win."

"Default!?" I yelled angrily "We should have won after I shot Atlas in the FUCKING HEAD!"

Cronus got Atlas on is shoulder and his head in one hand and said "Good bye, you two do deserve the titles of gods."

When they left I snarled at Nestor and yelled "Where the fuck where you!? I was being turned into a punching bag while you were digging in the sand!"

"Hay, it was stuck and that thing is my only weapon." He argued back.

I grew angrier and pulled out my guns. I said "You mean like how I got two _ranged_ weapons? They are useless when one is missing, how do you think I fell?"

The others rushed at our fight. Trina got to his side and said "Dust lay off!"

I snarled and said "You stay out of this you bitch!"

"Enough!" I heard Nestor yelled as he punched me. He punched me pretty hard. My cheek didn't bruise but I did get mad.

I attacked him. I tackled him to the ground and pistol whipped him. He kicked me off after that and he tried to slice me in half. Blocked it and tried to shot him. He dodged it and hit me with the end of his scythe.

I stepped back and put away my Wolf Bite. I launched at him again, letting the darkness take over as I talked him. He held me back with his scythe but he knew he couldn't last long just doing that.

He let the Beast go and I could see his wolf features come into view. I ignored the feeling of calling him a furry and I tried to break the scythe but he kicked me back. I placed my hand into the earth to stop myself sliding and grabbed Atlas sword. Good thing he forgot it.

I went for him and he blocked. I was on the offence and he was on his guard. Gods we are like a mirror image. I made it look like I was about to pistol whip him again so he blocked to his left but I swung the sword and was able to cause a small cut to appear under his right eye.

He tried to stab with the end of his scythe so I blocked. I should have seen the move coming because it was a diversion. He dug the end into the earth and used it to launch himself above me and went for me. I kicked him off and all he was able to do was give me a cut under my left eye. Now were really like a mirror image.

I step back and I was about to go all out on him until Kevin and Jeffery tried to pull me back. I slipped out of their grip and snarled at them. They step back, some fear in their eyes. I turned back to the other four and saw they were scared too, minus Nestor and Carlos was just terrified.

I calmed down slightly and started to head into the woods. Gayle yelled at me to come back. Anger was in her voice. I didn't listen and as she tried to pull me back I snarled again. I looked at Nestor scythe and saw my reflection.

Since my hat was gone my untamed hair was everywhere. It was black but now it looked like ink. My eyes were a lot more darker crimson and I gotten paler. My teeth were all sharp as daggers and my hands were almost like claws.

I turned back to normal when I finished seeing myself and I told her "I'm not going to listen to you guys or your lies. I am done with this group! You can defeat Order on your own."

I continued to walk. Not looking back I went through the woods. My goal leaving them is defeat Order on my own. I am the son of death, controller of the Beast and not to mention brim time killer. I can handle myself with no help from anyone. I kept walking west. I had a certain god to talk to.

(Nestor's POV)

I watched him leave, holding on my left arm. It was sore from all of this and felt the canine appearance leaving. When he was out of sight I sighed and said to myself "Why leave us, we both know you're going to need us."

I looked over to the others, scared, shocked and even pissed. I coughed and said "I think it's time we head back."

The others mumbled as they went on the jet. I knew how they feel. I was just as pissed but still. If our personalities are mirrored then it would be the best if he just cooled off for a while.

I looked back before fallowing the others on the jet. I couldn't but worry Order might do something.

* * *

**This is the end of this story but not the series! I know it was kinda short but still. The next and final story in the series shall come soon! I promise you it will be great and much more!... Maybe... depends... I don't know! really though, it will be up in a while or so. Leave a comment on what you think of the series so far. I really want to hear from you guys.**

** -Live, Love, Fight!**


End file.
